Marooned
by keepcalm90
Summary: Based On Blue Lagoon The Awakening: Kurt Hummel is one of the most popular kids in school. Sebastian Smythe is McKinley's resident loner. While on a school trip to Fiji the unlike pair end up falling overboard a party boat and ultimately wash up on the shore of a deserted island. At first the tension is high but as time progresses the two find themselves growing closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my darling readers. If you've been wondering whats been keeping me from updating it was this lol. But it's over now and I'd like to share it all with you. I hope you like and as always Happy Reading.**

**Also I'd like to give a shoutout to my amazing reader/reviewer **_purpleview**. **_**Thanks again for being the beta on this. It was such a big help. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurt strolled arm in arm down the halls of McKinley High with his two best friends. Santana Lopez on his right, Quinn Fabrey on his left and their new sophomore protégé Kitty Wilde following close behind.

All four dressed in their red and white polyester Cheerios uniforms.

When the bell rang they each parted ways with hugs and kisses to one another's cheeks.

It was third period, which meant Kurt had Spanish. There was just one problem, he had left his Spanish book back in his locker.

He walked back to said locker as swiftly as he could, hoping to retrieve it before the second bell rang out.

After hastily yanking open his locker and pulling the proper book out Kurt runs back towards the classroom.

He was only steps away from the door when he suddenly collided into something solid and two equally loud thuds followed

"Watch where you're going prom king," an angry voice barked. The person it belonged to dropping straight to the floor to pick up the fallen objects.

The boy, Sebastian Smythe if Kurt recalled correctly, stood and shoved the text book into Kurt's hand before cradling his own library book to his chest and sulking away.

Kurt brushed himself off before continuing towards the classroom, all the while thinking about the other boy's harsh and very false words.

Kurt did not even plan on running for prom court this year. His plate was much too full already. What with Cheerios, Glee and student counsel. He was senior class president.

Kurt had a terrible habit of caring far too much what others thought about him. Even the students like Sebastian, who barely had a voice in the student body.

The guy was the definition of an outcast. At lunch he sat alone, usually reading some thick book checked out from the school's library, a place not even the teachers stepped foot in.

He never attended any school run events. Kurt could not recall ever seeing him at a game, dance or even a pep rally. All the things that made high school worth attending.

Yet his snap judgment still irked Kurt far more than it should have.

In fact Kurt continued to think about it up until lunch, but it was quickly cast aside the second he entered the room and was ambushed by his two besties. Who immediately took him by his hands and began walking briskly.  
Today the cafeteria was buzzing with the news of where the Senior trip was being held.

As class president, Kurt had known the location for weeks, but he could not tell anyone until Figgins officially approved it. Which he had, this morning.

Santana and Quinn dragged Kurt straight over to the Cheerios table and forced him to sit.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us the senior trip was to Fiji," Quinn chastised.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Kurt said innocently.

"Yeah, but now we only have three weeks to get bikini ready," Santana bitched.

"So how did you pull it off anyways?" Kitty prodded with wide, envious eyes. Her grade made it impossible for her to attend the trip herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't live vicariously through the seniors.

"Well let's just say the agenda is not all for pleasure. I had to pledge that each of the seniors would volunteer 30 hours of their time to building homes for Habitat for Humanity." Kurt confessed.

"Hey I'm cool with that. It just means 3o hours of watching the guys work shirtless and get all sweaty," Santana pointed out saucily, making her and Quinn cackle in amusement.

"And speaking of shirtless men," Quinn began. "I think this trip is the perfect opportunity for Kurt to finally swipe his V-card."  
She clapped her hands together in an excitedly adorable fashion.

Kurt blushed a deep red as Santana and Kitty both nodded happily in agreement.  
"You guys, my virginity should be the last thing on our minds," he huffed.

"How could it be when Blaine Anderson has been sporting some very serious heart eyes for you for the past few weeks." Quinn looks over to the jock table and sitting front and center was Blaine Devon Anderson. Captain of the swim, tennis and soccer team.

He was the preppy man's jock, but a jock nonetheless, and he and Kurt had the very real potential to become McKinley's first gay power couple.

But for now, Kurt was still playing a little hard to get. He had never had a boyfriend before, but he didn't want to let his ladies know that.

When the topic first came up he had lied through his teeth about it. Making up some elaborate story about a boy named Mark that he dated at summer camp in the 9th grade and they had made it all the way to third base, but had failed to make a home run.

Initially it was just so easy to tell the lie, considering the trio weren't even acquaintances back then, let alone best friends.

But as time went on it got harder and harder to ever remember all the details of what he had actually said.

Still keeping up with the fiction was a hell of a lot better than admitting that the most he had ever done with a boy was kiss.

He couldn't even begin to fathom the ridicule he would receive if they knew the truth.  
So now he figured the best way to continue faking it would be to stay aloof, as if Blaine's attentions meant absolutely nothing to him, even though they really meant the world.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool I guess," Kurt commented casually, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Just cool? Kurt he is super hot," Santana purred. "If he wasn't strictly dickly, best believe I'd be trying to tap that."

Quinn shook her head in a wild yes. "While she put it rather crudely I have to agree with Santana. He's smokin Kurt. The perfect candidate for your first time."

Kurt suddenly felt like he wanted to roll into a ball and hide. Out of fear that he'd be mocked, he never let onto his friends just how important having sex for the first time was to him.

They had all done it long ago, so now he felt almost like an outsider looking in, and he hated it. Being gay in a small town in Ohio was hard enough, but have virgin attached to that was a real double whammy.

He just wanted to be included, to feel like everyone else. Yet he still wrestled with the question of if that was a fair trade for what he'd be giving up.

As he glanced over at Blaine, who flashed him a pearly white smile in return, Kurt let a tiny piece of his doubt crack and fall away.

Maybe his friends were right. Maybe this was the right time and Blaine was the perfect guy, but really only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Three weeks later Kurt was all packed and ready for the airport.

He could not wait to get away from Lima. Even if it was only for a week.

The past month had really begun to take its toll on him.

He had to plan both prom and grad night, then spend his free time practice for the glee club and the Cheerios nationals, all while keeping up with his school work so he could maintain his perfect GPA.

In hindsight, now was probably not the time to be leaving, but Kurt was just too exhausted to care about what would happen to suffer in his absence.

So after dressing accordingly for the plane and giving himself one last look over in the mirror, he was airport bound. Both Burt and Carole in tow to say their goodbyes.

At exactly noon, the car pulled up to the terminal where droves of other seniors were all saying their own goodbyes to their loved ones.

Kurt got out of the car, pulling his giant red, rolling suitcase behind him as he did.

After hiking his back pack higher up on his shoulder, he stepped over to his stepmother, giving her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

He then moved over to his father who held him in a tight bear hold for several minutes, before letting him go with a light pat to the back. "We love ya kiddo. Be safe and call as often as you can. Oh and make sure to have fun. You deserve it."

"Will do dad," Kurt promised, waving a last goodbye to the pair as they got back in the car and drove away.

Kurt squeezed his way thought the thick crowd of students, then proceeded to pick his boarding pass up from one of the chaperones, and check his monster of a bag in.

Since there was still about a half hour to spear and neither of his friends had arrived yet, Kurt found a nearby bench outside the terminal, sitting heavily upon it before digging into his carry-on to find his head phones, and the pop tart he had shoved in there before running out the door this morning.

He sat back, letting the voice of Madonna fill his ears and the taste of strawberry and frosting explode on his tongue, while watching all the families coming and going.

The song on Kurt's phone was just switching over to Lady Gaga when an all black, 6 series BMW pulled up to the curb.

Kurt sat up a little straighter, attention now solely focused on the ultra sleek looking vehicle.

Even in all his dreams and the wildest of his fantasies he could still never imagine driving a car as classy as the one now parked in front of him.

Then, much to Kurt's shock, the last person in the entire world he ever expected came stepping out of the backseat.

It was none other than McKinley's resident loner. Why he would even be attending such a popular school function was beyond Kurt, but he paid close attention anyways, still marveling at the beauty of a car the boy had just gotten out of.

Since he was gawking Kurt couldn't help but notice Sebastian was dressed like he was going to Alaska, not a tropical island. In a thick black zip up hoodie and jeans.

He also had a less then excited expression on his face. In fact he almost looked down right pissed off.

A tall man in a very dapper three piece suit got out of the driver's seat and came around to the curb, popping the trunk with his keys as he passed it.

Sebastian yanked a large, Gucci if Kurt's label spotting eyes were seeing correctly, duffle bag out of the back before slamming the trunk shut a bit too aggressively for the circumstance.

He and the man exchanged a plainly generic goodbye then met for an awkward half hug that ended with a pat on the shoulder.

Kurt's mind wondered, was that guy Sebastian's chauffeur or his father? Going off of their behavior it was pretty hard to tell.

Before his mind could delve further into the question Santana's mom's cherry red mustang pulled up.

The Latina hopped out, dressed in a skin tight mini skirt, a crop top, cat eyed sunglasses and a large floppy black sun hat.

When she saw Kurt she ran over as fast as her wedges could take her. They hugged and profusely complimented each other's outfits until Santana's mother appeared with her daughter's rolling suitcase in hand.

The ladies said their goodbyes in a quick Spanglish type speak that Kurt had trouble keeping up with. Then they kissed and hugged and finally Mrs. Lopez was off, blowing her daughter one last kiss before speeding away from the curb.

Quinn showed up not five minutes later. Her outfit far more modest than Santana's, but equally as stunning.

A peach strapless sundress with a short sleeved cardigan over it, paired with satrapy gladiator sandals to show off her hot pink pedicure.

Arm in arm the three headed inside so that they could board the plane, before all the good up front seats were taken.

The next 16 hours in the air were tedious, but thankfully Kurt was entertained by his ladies.

They exchanged magazines, watched episodes of The Vampire Diaries on Quinn's iPad, traded gossip and rated all the guys on the trip in order of their hotness.

At the top of the list was of course Blaine Anderson. Who just happened to be sitting across the aisle from the three of them, flashing that gleaming white smile whenever his and Kurt's eyes met.

"Oh he's got it bad," Quinn giggled under her breath as she munched on a bag of pretzels.

"He's just friendly," Kurt insisted.

"Yeah well he doesn't smile at me or Quinn like that," Santana pointed out. "Probably because we have lady parts."

Both the girls laughed wildly at that, making Kurt roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I swear you two are so immature."

"And I swear that by the time we're back on this plane next week you'll be walking funny," Santana joked, making Quinn almost spit out the sip of lemonade she had just taken.

Thankfully the subject was all but dropped after that. For the last few hours the three slept, leaning their heads against one another's shoulders for support.

The sun was already beginning to set on the island when the plane finally touched down. But luckily the tropical climate kept everything nice and warm. Well warm compared to a night in Ohio.

Once every senior had boarded the bus they were off for the hotel.

Since Kurt had a hand in the booking of all this, he figured he knew what to expect, but not even the pictures on the Internet could do this place justice.

It was so breathtakingly beautiful. Clear sky, lush green foliage for as far as the eye could see and the salty smell of the ocean.

It was like heaven, now here Kurt was certain that once their week was up he wouldn't want to leave.

Who in their right mind would ever want to leave this paradise.

The hotel was yet another glorious surprise. It was lovely both inside and out.

Since Kurt had an in with the chaperones he got himself bunked with Quinn, Santana and Brittany, a pretty, but tragically dense cheerio that Santana had a serious girl crush on since the beginning of the year.

As an early grad gift he placed himself and Quinn in one of the queen sized beds, leaving Santana and Brittany to the other.

Severally jet lagged, all four decided to turn in early. The first day here would be a free one where the class would be allowed to explore, hike, lay out by the pool or shop.

Since it was to be the only actually day without any volunteer work Kurt planned to jam pack it full of all those activities and then some.

That meant being early to bed so that he could be early to rise.

After completing his nightly moisturizing routine, slipping into some soft pj's and saying goodnight to his ladies he slid into the extremely soft sheets of the hotel bed and fell right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Bright and early the next morning Kurt got straight up and out of bed.

He and the girls all took turns using the bathroom to get ready for their first activity. A hike through the picturesque Fiji mountains.

Kurt was stoked, in fact he couldn't remember a time when he had been more excited. This trip had just begun and already it was feeling like just what the doctor ordered to help cure his stress.

Since Kurt took far less time to get ready than three girls, he passed the waiting time by exploring the hotel's gift shop.

There were all kinds of goodies, but what caught his eye most were the books.

While scanning the selection he came across one that he figured might come in handy on their impending adventure.

It was a tiny book, advertising its pocket sized convenience right on its cover, beside the title.

_Everything You Need To Know About The Rainforest Of Fiji.  
_  
Kurt picked it up and flipped through the pages, marveling at the fact that so much useful information was somehow condensed into such a small package.

After some internal back and forth he finally decided to buy it. Mostly for safety, not his really, but Brittany's. The girl was sweet but naive in a way that made Kurt believe she would do something foolish on the hike, like eat a poisoned berry or attempt to pet a killer species of animal.

At least with the book he could prevent the former from occurring.

Once purchased he slipped the book securely into his messenger bag just in time for the girls to show up. Yanking him forcefully out of the shop and towards the front door.

The hike was a great success. The group all returning to the hotel, sweaty and with enough pictures on their iPhones to fill an entire scrap book.

To cool off they hit the pool, finding four lounge chairs by the water and setting up camp.

The moment they sat all the prepubescent dip wads began drooling over the girls in their itty bitty bikinis as just Kurt shook his head in dismay.

It was as if none of them had ever even seen a girl before.

But then, from across the way a dripping wet Blaine Anderson came hopping gracefully out if the pool. Strolling casually around the perimeter of the water towards his waiting group of friends.

Kurt didn't want to sink to the low life level of his peers, but it was hard when the golden boy looked good enough to eat.

He peered as discreetly as he could in the direction of his crush. An act that sadly failed to go unnoticed by his friends.

"Geez Kurt if you stare any harder you're gonna burn a hole into Anderson's swim trunks," Santana ribbed as she sprayed herself down with cocoanut tanning oil. "Although I can see why you're so interested. That swimsuit of his leaves nothing to the imagination. Am I right Q?" She elbowed Quinn gently to gain her full attention.

"Definitely." The blonde nodded. "You should go over there. Offer him a water or something."

"Are you insane?" Kurt asked with a squeak.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Quinn wondered.

"Uh he could hear me," Kurt countered.

"Come on Kurt if you wait too long someone else could snatch him up and then you'll end up just like singular Smythe over there," Santana nodded over to Sebastian.

He was curled up in a deck chair, the large umbrella over it blocking out all the sun and leaving him in complete shade. He had on that same trusty black hoodie from the airport and he was, of course, reading a book. Rather intently considering the setting he was currently in.

"I mean what kind of loser brings a book on vacation?" Santana mocked. "What a weirdo."

"Maybe he's a Martian," Brittany said seriously.

"Yeah from planet die alone. Now Kurt you do not want to end up like that. So quit being such a spaz and go get you some."

Suddenly Quinn leaned over and began to whisper "Well you don't have to bother getting up because look who's headed over here."

All four looked back to see Blaine advancing.

Kurt took a deep breath in, hoping it would help to calm his rapidly racing pulse. It didn't.

All to soon Blaine was close, so close Kurt could practically smell the aroma of chlorine and suntan lotion wafting off his tanned, toned skin.

"Afternoon Kurt, ladies," he greeted dapperly. "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves."

"We most certainly are," Santana practically purred.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I just came by because I couldn't help but notice the lack of a proper SPF." He dug into the pocket of his trunks, retrieving a small bottle of sunscreen and dropping it unexpectedly into Kurt's lap before coming around to the back of his chair and crouching down until he was level with Kurt's ear. "Wouldn't want this flawless alabaster skin of yours to burn, now would we?"

Kurt felt all the heat in his body rush to his cheeks and they blushed a deep crimson red as he nodded slowly, up and down.

"Now you ladies have a great day," Blaine addressed the three before standing upright once more and looking directly down at Kurt.

"And Kurt I hope to see you later. Maybe tonight at the hotel's restaurant. We can do dinner."

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly and all his logical responses fell straight out of his head.

"Like," he babbled, causing both Quinn and Santana to shoot him curious looks.

Oh god he sounded like an idiot. He needed to pull himself together and quick, before Blaine changed his mind.

"I'd like that," Kurt finished confidently. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great," Blaine smiled. "I'll pick you up at your room at seven."

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed casually, despite the fact that his stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

Blaine turned, heading back over to his buddies while Quinn, Santana and Brittany all stood from their chairs, surrounding Kurt and clinging to him on every side before all letting out a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it. Our little kurty wurty is gonna get laid," Santana nearly shouted.

Kurt began to violently shush her. "Would you keep your voice down. The entire hotel's gonna hear you."

"Okay-okay sorry. We're just so excited," Quinn added. "We should go up to the room right now and start planning your outfit."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Kurt agreed.

Hours later he was finally dressed and waiting anxiously for the door of the hotel room to knock.

When it finally did, at 7:05 Kurt's heart leapt up into his throat. He stood slowly from the edge of the bed and answered it with a smile.

By some miracle the girls had all left for the night so thankfully they were not around to embarrass him.

He and Blaine headed down to the hotel's restaurant. At first it was silent, Kurt was so new to this and didn't know where to begin, but soon Blaine was asking question after question and the mood was transformed from awkward to casual.

They talked and laughed while sipping virgin daiquiris and sharing a coconut shrimp appetizer.

Blaine complimented Kurt on his ability to keep up with all his extracurricular activities and still plan such an amazing senior trip.

A compliment Kurt couldn't help but blush at. By the second hour it no longer felt like a nerve racking first date. A fact Kurt was grateful for.

Since they had to both wake up early they decided to head up to the rooms an hour before curfew so that they could get some sleep and avoid being tired when they had to volunteer the next day.

Like a true gentleman Blaine walked Kurt all the way to his door.

Kurt retrieved his room key from his back pocket before saying his last goodbye.

There was a lull, this was the part where Kurt assumed the kiss took place. He'd never been on an official date before, but he had seen enough rom coms to know it.

Yet something just didn't feel right. For as much fun as he had just had on their date, he still felt unsure about kissing Blaine now. They barely even knew each other. In fact today had been the first time they had said more than ten words to one another.

Yet he wanted so desperately for Blaine to like him, would a kiss ensure that?

Before Kurt could contemplate it any further Blaine was offering him a friendly hug then turning to leave.

Kurt watched the boy disappear all the way down the hall to the elevator before he opened the door to his room.

Once inside he collapsed onto the bed, feeling like the world's biggest idiot. How did he ever expect to lose his virginity when he couldn't do something as simple as kiss a guy goodnight.

It wasn't as if he had never kissed anyone. There had been guys. One at cheer camp. Another at last year's glee club regional's. Yet they had meant nothing to him. In fact, if he was being totally honest he had just done it so that he wouldn't be the only one of his friend to never have a kiss.

Now being with Blaine would mean something and as girly as it may have seemed, Kurt wanted it to be special.

Maybe he could just lie to his friends. They would never know, or would they? What if they asked questions that only a person who had sex could answer.

Kurt sighed heavily, he had never felt so torn, but it was too late and he had far too much to do tomorrow to think about any of that now.

So he changed, showered, moisturized and climbed tiredly into bed, leaving all his worry and troubles for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Much to Kurt's chagrin the worries stretched well into the next day. Thanks much in part because of his besties.

Quinn would not stop giving Kurt a thumbs up and bright smile every time Blaine walked past them, and Santana, well she continued to make very obscene gestures with her hands and mouth.

Finally Kurt had to get away, so he walked the perimeter of the house they were building, finally finding a wall that looked in desperate need of some paint.

Then, as luck would have it Blaine came rounding the corner not five minutes later with a paint bucket and brush in hand.

When he saw Kurt his grin grew wider. "Hey you, it looks like you beat me to the punch on this wall."

"Oh no," Kurt assured. "I was just looking for something to do, but you go ahead."

"Why don't we do it together," Blaine suggested, offering Kurt the brush.

Kurt fought off the rising blush in his cheeks at Blaine's choice of words before nodding. Happily taking the brush, their hands grazing one another's in the process.

Blaine left to get a roller and then the two got to work.

It was fun. The two playing quick rounds of tic tac toe before painting over the matches.

Kurt dabbing a wet glob of paint on Blaine's arm and in turn Blaine dragging his roller over Kurt's cheek.

That lead to an even bigger paint fight. Kurt was just about to go in for the kill and smear Blaine's chest when the raven haired cutie seized his wrist, hauling his action.

"Okay. I call mercy," Blaine huffed and puffed.

Kurt immediately let the paint brush fall from his hand yet that still didn't make Blaine's grip loosen.

Their faces were just inches apart now, baited breaths mingling in the shared space.

Kurt knew this was it, the perfect time for a kiss and still, despite that very obvious fact he couldn't bring himself to lean in, to close the gap between them and sneak a taste of the swimmer's perfect, plump, pink lips.

Instead, like the coward he suddenly seemed to be he turned away. Luckily Blaine got the hint, immediately releasing Kurt's wrist and stepping back to create distance between them.

"Um I'm gonna go get another paint brush," Kurt commented dryly, sulking away, not to find a new brush, but wallow in his own self pity.

He was nearly home free when he unexpectedly tripped over something on the floor and came crash landing to the ground.

Being in such a daze from the fall he blindly took the hand that was now suddenly being offered to him and was soon being easily pulled to his feet.

To Kurt's surprise it was none other than the ubiquitous Sebastian Smythe helping him up.

"Sorry about that prom king. It looks like you tripped over my books," Sebastian remarked apologetically as Kurt brushed himself off.

There it was again, that annoyingly false nickname that the loner boy had decided to deem him with.

It, along with the anger and frustration already swirling inside Kurt caused him to snap.

"Well next time make sure to keep your stupid crap off the floor and out of the way," he yelled.

"Oh so sorry your highness. It won't happen again," Sebastian countered sarcastically.

"Screw you," Kurt huffed, turning on his heel and storming away in childish anger.

He made it all the way to the bus before bursting into a fit of disheartened tears. But he refused to let them fall too long. Knowing full well that it was foolish to cry over something as silly as a boy.

If only things were easy and he didn't care so much. Be it one way or the other. He just wanted, no craved a moment of peace so he could think with a clear head.

But as his two friends approached, with concern in their voices and looks of pity on their faces, Kurt knew that was all just wishful thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

By Saturday Kurt felt drained, both emotionally and physically.

Spending his days doing as much work on the houses as he possibly could so that there was no chance of interacting with Blaine again.

Right now it was all too much to process. Maybe when they returned to Ohio and he had a moment of alone time to process.

The summer was coming up sooner rather than later.

Kurt hoped that maybe he and Blaine could spend it together, getting to know each other even better. Then they could cap off the three months by going all the way.

It sounded like the perfect plan. Plus it was a way to ensure he didn't leave for collage as a virgin.

There was just one problem. His friends would not stop hounding him. All week they bugged him to talk to Blaine. Ask him on another date. Or as Santana so crudely suggested, just jump his bones.

Kurt ignored the girls' advice as long as possible. But then, on Saturday night, they trapped him.

He had just gotten out of the shower and was now beginning his skin routine when Quinn came running excitedly into the room.

"You guys I have the most amazing news," she announced.

"Well what is it blondie. Speak," Santana demanded.

"It's a party. On a yacht. These guys down in the lobby invited everyone in the class. Can you believe it?"

"I-I don't know Q. It sounds sorta shady." Kurt pointed out.

"It's not shady Kurt. Everyone is gonna be there. Even Blaine. I mean this is your chance. Your last one. We go back to Lima tomorrow." Quinn countered.

"Which is exactly why we should stay in tonight," Kurt said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Kurt, please come. It will be fun. I promise. Please." The pretty blonde begged adorably.

Kurt sighed in defeat. He was already half way ready, plus after this week he felt he needed to unwind.

Maybe he a Blaine could even have a moment together, just to talk. Kurt felt ready to face that circumstance. It was draining being a coward and he didn't want it carrying on longer than necessary.

So the group all got ready, sneaking out two by two, nearly ten minutes apart and well after all the chaperons had checked each room.

By the time they got to the dock the large boat was packed with both their classmates and what Kurt could only assume were locals.

Santana and Kurt toured the deck arm in arm. She was looking for something to drink and he was searching for Blaine in the massive crowd.

Finally a large football player approached with two red cups. He offered them up, Santana happily taking one while Kurt declined the other. He never enjoyed the taste of booze.

Brittany and Quinn soon joined them, with drinks already in hand.

The four talked and danced for a while and Kurt actually began to enjoy himself. The only thing that could make this better was if he had a male dance partner.

Then, as if the universe itself could hear his thoughts Blaine finally arrived. His group of jocks close behind him. The boys all had cans of beers clutched in their hands.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he walked confidently through the large group of people, disappearing somewhere on the other end of the dance floor.

"What are you waiting for," Quinn whispered into Kurt's ear. "Go and get him."

"You're right," Kurt nodded. "Wish me luck."

Quinn clapped excitedly as Kurt slinked his way through the loud, dancing party guests.

He took a deep, calming breath before heading straight over to Blaine and tapping him boldly on the shoulder.

Blaine turned, and up this close Kurt could see his normally bright hazel eyes were glazed over.

"Hey you," Blaine slurred. "I was hoping to see you here beautiful."

Kurt went to smile, but the stagnant smell of barley and hops on Blaine's breath made him grimace instead.

The athlete was clearly drunk, really drunk.

"Yeah I just wanted to say a quick hello," Kurt offered up the lie easily. This was now obviously not the time to have a serious talk.

He turned to go, but Blaine caught him around the wrist, squeezing tightly. "Hey wait. Please don't go.  
We at least need a dance. To commemorate our final night here."

"I don't think now is a good time Blaine. You seem a bit unsteady," Kurt made a move to pull away, but Blaine did not let go.

"Oh come on Kurt. It's just one little dance. Stop being such a tease," Blaine huffed.

Kurt felt as if he had just been kicked in the gut. This was definitely not how he saw this moment going.

But if that's what Blaine truly thought of him then maybe it was for the better that he find out now.

"I am not a tease," Kurt insisted. "I'm just not in the mood to dance. Okay."

"Fine," Blaine nodded, dropping Kurt's hand before turning and storming away.

Kurt took off in the other direction. He suddenly felt like he was going to be violently ill.

The reality, that when inebriated, Blaine was no better than any of the other sleaze balls that walked the hallways of their high school, hurt far worse than Kurt ever expected it to.

Again he knew it was foolish. Foolish to believe things could be different, special. Who was he to even deserve that?

He waded as fast as he could through the crowd, luckily making it all the way to the far railing of the boat before he passed out.

He took a deep inhale of fresh sea air, letting the salt water fill his lungs.

It was nice here, by far the least crowded part of the boat, which was why he wasn't too surprised when he found Sebastian, sitting in a deck chair in the corner, staring absentmindedly at an unopened can of beer.

He looked like he was contemplating whether to open it or not.

Kurt watched for a minute, wondering just what the boy's decision would ultimately be and then Sebastian sat the can down on the floor, leaving it untouched.

Kurt smiled to himself, maybe not all high school guys were the same.

He was just about to take off back through the party to find his friends when the blare of sirens and flash of red and blue lights filled the air.

That's when the hordes of party goers began to panic.

It all happened so fast after that. Kurt made a turn to run, find his girls so that they could stick together, but instead he was shoved violently and because he was far too close to the railing his falling over board was pretty much inevitable.

The second he hit the water he began to panic, pushing himself up to the surface as fast as his body could take him.

He was so focused on not drowning that he didn't even hear the splash that followed his own. It wasn't until he felt his body being pulled that he realized someone must have jumped in to save him.

Yet it's so dark and cold and hectic that he can't fully make out said person's face until they're on the other side of the boat and the boy is climbing into the lifeboat that is tied to the yacht.

Kurt is shocked, to say the least, that his knight in shining armor just so happens to be his polar opposite Sebastian Smythe.

"Here climb in," Sebastian says hurriedly, extending his hand down to Kurt to pull him up into the tiny boat.

"We'll just wait here until the craziness dies down and then we'll yell for help," Sebastian explain calmly.

"Are you crazy? I can't wait that long," Kurt pants.

"HELP," he screams loudly, towards the deck, even though he rationally knows there's no way anyone can hear them.

The people up there are too busy talking over one another to listen to any sounds below.

Yet Kurt persists failing his arms around and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Would you stop that," Sebastian demanded. "You're going to tip this whole thing over."

"How would you know?" Kurt sassed. "Now stop worrying and help me out here."

"No," Sebastian barked. "Now look over at that tether that's holding this life boat. It's all rusted over and about to fall off so I don't think we should make any sudden movements okay."

Kurt peered over at what the other boy was talking about and true to his word the tether looked as if it was hanging on by a very weak thread.

He closed his eyes and sat perfectly still, silent wishing that at this very moment someone would see and rescue them, but instead something far worse happened.

The main boats engine came to life and it began to coast through the water, causing the worst case scenario to suddenly become the very harsh reality.

The thin tether snapped and because of the wave caused by the now rapidly moving yacht, the tiny life boat floated rather rapidly through the open water.

Kurt's heart dropped to his feet and in a fit of desperation he began shrieking.

"No, no, no. Please come back, please," Kurt cried violently and to no avail.

Finally Sebastian clapped him firmly on the shoulder. "Kurt. Kurt calm down okay. If you panic too much you'll make yourself sick. Now once they dock the boat they'll realize we're not on it and they'll come back to get us. So we'll just have to wait until then. Okay."

Kurt let that soak in for a minute. Sebastian was right. In no time the boat would be back to shore, his friends would notice his absence and tell someone and they would rush to find him.

Yes, any minute now he'd be rescued and all this would be behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Kurt awoke with a start. He had just been having the strangest, most exhausting nightmare of his life.

He dreamt he had fallen overboard, Sebastian had jumped to his rescue, the two swam over to a nearby lifeboat and then some horrible twist of fate had caused the lifeboat to detach from the main one and drift rapidly away.

After that, instead of the minutes Kurt had been hoping for, hours seemed to pass with no sign of rescue, all the while they continued to wander further and further out into the ocean.

Out of desperation Kurt and Sebastian had both checked their cells for signs of life. Yet, just as expected both their phones were trashed from being submerged in water.

That was the moment Kurt had given up, laid down on his side, curled into a ball with his knees to his chest and shut his eyes tightly. Silently praying everything would all be fixed if he only focused hard enough.

Now in the light of a new day Kurt felt relief as he assured himself that this really had all been a dream, yet that wishful notion only lasted a millisecond.

Being quickly replaced by the harsh reality that the hotel bed he envisioned himself waking up in was rocking back and forth.

He opened his eyes up wide, the image surrounding him, a strange mix of terrifying yet extremely calm at the same time.

It was the ocean, bright blue and sprawling in every single direction. Light ripples causing a serene sound to fill the salty smelling air.

He felt like he wanted to cry, mostly because he had never seen anything as beautifully tragic as this.

His fate was now sealed and his final resting place was to be the ocean. What a miserable location to spend your final hours. At least he had the comfort of not being alone.

As he peered down beside him he found Sebastian still curled up in his own ball and fast asleep.

His face far too peaceful for the dire situation. Kurt studied it for a moment, taking in its baby soft appearance with newfound clarity.

Honestly it wasn't the worst face to be spending the end of his life with, as if he even had a choice to begin with.

Suddenly Sebastian stirred, causing Kurt to jump.

The other boy sat up with a stretch and yawn. "Shit," he grumbled. "They never came back."

"No," Kurt remarked with a frown.

"Well you know it was pretty dark," Sebastian began. "Maybe...maybe they wanted to wait until morning. When the sun came up."

"Yeah. Maybe," Kurt continued to pout. "Who knows."

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed. "Who knows."

"So what should we do now?" Kurt asked in a panic. "We have to get back somehow. We just have to. This can't be it. We can't be stuck out here. Floating aimlessly. Until-until we..."

"I know. I know okay," Sebastian cut in. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!," Kurt shouted. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down? We're stuck out in the middle of the ocean with a un-motorized life boat ."

"I know dammit," Sebastian countered angrily. "But you sitting here whining about it isn't gonna change that fact."

"Well I don't see you thinking up some big master plan," Kurt sassed.

"Maybe I could if someone wasn't freaking out beside me." Sebastian glared.

"Fine genius. I'll just sit back and let you come up with something great." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and leans back against the far end of the tiny boat.

That's when his back collided with something hard.

"Ouch," he squeaked, turning fully so he could get a good look at the offending object.

When his eyes focused fully he gasped loudly. It is a paddle, an actual real life paddle.

"Oh my god, oh my god," he squealed.

"What the hell?" Sebastian asked in a huff of annoyance.

"It's a paddle. There's a paddle on this boat," Kurt announced. "Do you know what that means."

"Do you seriously think we can paddle our way back to the shore? We'll probably die trying," Sebastian remarked discouragingly.

"Way to be optimistic," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt we don't even know what direction to go in."

"So what. I don't care. I'm doing it. I'm paddling this boat until I can't anymore. I don't care what you say." Kurt picked the singular oar up and stuck it furiously into the water.

But sadly his attempts at actually getting the boat moving were fruitless.

Finally Sebastian sighed in exasperation. "God you are so fricking stubborn. Give me the damn paddle."

Initially Kurt wanted to argue, insist he could do it himself, but he knew logically that now was not the time to be difficult. Not when it was life or death situation.

So he shoved the paddle angrily into Sebastian's hand before sitting back with his arms crossed madly over his chest.

They begin to move at a rather impressive speed. Kurt peered back over at Sebastian, his arm straining to tread through the water. Muscles bulging with each row.

Kurt averted his eyes quickly. Gawking at his rude companion would serve him no purpose right now, but keeping a watchful eye out for any sign of life would.

So he strained his eyes to see as far out as possible. For a good long while he sees nothing but sprawling ocean, but then, just as Sebastian stopped to take a rest Kurt spots the island just on the horizon.

He rubbed his eyes furiously, sure that they were deceiving him, but when he blinked again the sight was still there.

"Oh my god, look," he shouted, pointing in the direction of the land.

"What?" Sebastian whined pitifully,

"Lo-look over there I-I see the island. I see it."

Sebastian looked skeptically towards where Kurt was pointing.

"Holy crap that really is it. Holy crap," Sebastian reiterated.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start paddling."

"Are you crazy? I'm exhausted. Besides the damn island isn't going anywhere.

"God you are infuriating. Give me back that oar. I'm getting us to that island even if it kills me."

"No you're not. You may be a shiny happy Pom Pom pusher, but your upper body strength sucks. I'll get us there. Now, if you insist."

"You know for a person who's never said more than ten words to me you sure do have a lot of opinions about me," Kurt pointed out bitterly.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you have your far share of opinions about me too. Guess it's a good thing this will all be over soon."

"Yeah. It's perfect. I can't wait to get off this boat and the hell away from your grumpy ass."

"Good," Sebastian agreed, paddling furiously towards the far off island.

After many miles traveled and several quick breaks, they were finally close enough to the shore for the current to move them the rest of the way in.

They wash bumpily up on the shore, the boat nearly tipping over from the impact.

Kurt hopped out first with Sebastian following close behind.

"We need to find the hotel," Sebastian said masterfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes in return. "I know and if I remember correctly there should be a rock lined path around here that leads straight up to the Main Street. I read it in the hotels guide book."

"Great let's look for it." Sebastian started off up the beach, Kurt only steps behind.

It took nearly an hour to walk the length of the beach and still neither spotted a path, let alone other human.

That was when a sinking realization hit Kurt, this island they washed up on was not Viti Levu, the main island they were staying on.

No this must have been some sort of deserted island, that was the only explanation as to why there was not a single person on the beautifully tropical beach.

"Sebastian I don't think this is Viti Levu. I mean there's nobody else here."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course this is it. We're probably just on the other side of it or something."

"So what now? We walk to the other side? We'll probably get mauled by some wild animal if we attempt that."

"You're right," Sebastian nodded, leaving Kurt pleasantly shocked. "We uh...we'll go back to the boat and search for a flare gun. Once the sun goes down we'll fire it and someone will see. The coastguard or something."

"Okay," Kurt agreed easily. Sebastian's plan sounded better than no plan at all.

Plus Kurt was so exhausted he doesn't even have the energy to think on his own idea.

So they headed back to the boat and by the grace of the universe found a box tied to the inside corner. Inside was a first aid kit, a canteen and a flare gun.

Just after the sun set Sebastian flashed a hopeful grin before shooting the flare off into the air.

It shot up, bursting bright red in the sky.

"Now what?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"We wait. We'll have to find some sticks. Build a fire."

"Oh I have a lighter. In my bag," Kurt informed excitedly. "Wonder if it still works after being in the water?"

"Well it couldn't hurt to try. Hand it over," Sebastian gestured for Kurt to give him the lighter.

Kurt dug into his messenger bag, pulling out said lighter and tossing it to his companion.

Together they search nearby for sticks and scraps of driftwood until the pile looks significant enough to keep them warm for the night.

After a few attempts the lighter comes to life, flame burning strong enough to light the small bundle of sticks they gathered up.

The fire crackled and popped into the moist night air. Kurt and Sebastian sitting on either side of it.

"So what else do you have in that bag of yours Mary Poppins?" Sebastian asked jokingly.

Kurt shrugged. "Just the usual stuff." He picks his bag up, emptying the content onto the open flap.

"Usual stuff my ass," Sebastian laughed. Making a move over to the bag to sift through all the crap that had just spilled out. "Look at that prom king. You've been holding out on me," he mused as he pulled a granola bar from the pile and swung it back and forth in front of Kurt's face.

"I wasn't holding out," Kurt insisted with a chuckle. "I stuck it in my bag  
yesterday morning so I'd have something to snack on while I worked. I forgot all about it."

"Looks like that's not all you forgot about. You have a shower cap, a sewing kit and a bottle of water in here. What are you, some sorta hotel kleptomania?"

"No," Kurt snapped, ripping the items from Sebastian's hand. "They want you to take that stuff. They only throw it out if you don't. Plus it's included in the cost of the room."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Thief."

"Haha very amusing," Kurt remarked sarcastically. "But at least my stealing led to something good. We now have dinner for the night."

"True. We can split the water and granola bar each 50/50."

"Well don't you think um...think we should save a little. You know for the morning."

"There's no need," Sebastian scoffed. "I'm sure someone saw the flare and they're on their way as we speak. By this time tomorrow we'll be on a plane, back to Ohio and all this will be behind us."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "You're right, I'm just worrying for nothing." He unwrapped the bar and split it in two, handing one piece over to Sebastian.

They took turns with the water bottle until it is halfway gone and then, exhausted from their harrowing journey they each laid down in the cool sand and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Sebastian awoke slowly, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the strong sunlight.

He made a move to grab for his pillow and block out the harsh rays.

The attempt failing miserably, leaving him with a fist full of sand instead of a soft, feather filled mass.

His eyes burst open with realization and he sat up quickly, head spinning at the sudden movement.

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

He and Kurt were still here, on the abandoned beach. Nobody had come for them. No one had shown up in the middle of the night with blankets, water and words of concern.

No they were exactly where they had been last night. The only difference now was there was no more hope.

Kurt had been right and he had been so stupidly wrong.

This was not the other side of Viti Levu. This was some miserable deserted piece of volcanic remains that probably couldn't even be pin pointed on a map.

As if it even mattered, both of their phones were useless due to water damage so there was no hope in them being tracked.

Sebastian curled his knees to his chest and took a deep breath, letting all the information sink in fully.

Once absorbed he felt strangely calm. Now would be the perfect time to panic and yet he remained hopeful that somehow, someway they would make it out of here alive.

Just because they couldn't be tracked electronically didn't mean nobody was looking, searching for them.

Well maybe not him so much as Kurt. McKinley's golden boy. The entire trip must have imploded when words of his disappearance spread.

It was likely people didn't even know, or better yet care that Sebastian was missing as well.

Like he gave two shits anyways.

Graduation was so close he could taste it and soon these four miserable years would all be behind him and he would be at Stanford, among other intellectuals and far away from all the lemmings of Lima who's clichéd way of thinking had lead him to be very lazily stereotyped long ago.

Another thing he could care less about, in fact, he almost preferred being thought of as the school's loner loser. Never having to interact with the unwashed masses freed up so much of his time that he was able to focus, study hard and get into his dream school.

Sure it was lonely a lot of the time, especially since his house was usually unoccupied due to his father's busy work schedule.

But that only granted him even more quiet time. Time in which he would read every book in his father's study from cover to cover. Most of them were his mother's first editions and still in pristine condition, just the way she had left them.

Sebastian always figured that all his knowledge and intelligence would take him so many places and open up so many doors. But now, as he looked out at the vast ocean, stretching on infinitely, far past the horizon, it all felt useless.

All his smarts and all his logic had done nothing to save them. If anything his pretension had screwed them both even more.

Now what was to be their fate?

Sebastian knew he certainly wasn't ready to give up. This may have been a bump in the road but it wasn't the end of it. Not yet, not until he had exhausted every other option.

The only question now was Kurt, his fated companion. What would he think of all this?

Soon Sebastian was finding out the answer to that very question as he watched Kurt rise with the new morning, the swiping realization that he was still in the sand hitting him much faster than it had in Sebastian's case.

"Oh my god," Kurt squawked, head swiveling back and forth much too quickly. "Oh my god. I can't-I just. We...we," he babbled, unable to finish a full sentence. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he finally said before sitting up fully and putting his head between his legs.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Kurt asked, tone muffled and breath baited.

"I um... I don't really know," Sebastian admitted.

Kurt's head popped up and he glared. It was a look so cold that if eyes could kill Sebastian would be fatal right about now.

"Don't know-don't know. I trusted you. Took your word. We finished off the only food we had because of you," Kurt shouted.

"I know," Sebastian screamed back. "I know. I screwed up alright, but I'll fix it. I'll paddle us back all by myself if I have to."

Kurt sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. We can take turns. Even though we have no clue what direction to go in."

"I have some clue," Sebastian admitted. "Last night before I fell asleep I looked up into the sky. I saw the North Star. That way," Sebastian pointed off towards the distance. "So we'll head in that direction."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, standing up and brushing the sand off himself hastily. "But you had better be right," he growled while storming off towards the tiny coved part of the beach that the boat had washed up on yesterday.

Sebastian ran along after him. In his rush he wasn't paying much attention so when Kurt came to an abrupt halt their collision was inevitable.

"Why'd you stop?" Sebastian asked in a childish whine.

"The boat," Kurt's voice wavered.

Sebastian looked over to where Kurt was staring with wide eyes and in two seconds flat his entire world crumbled around him.

The boat, their one sure fire way of getting off this god forsaken island was gone. Long gone, no trace of it in sight.

He hadn't even given tying it down a second thought yesterday. He had been far too distracted. Now he was paying big time for his negligence. The cost, his and Kurt's freedom.

Kurt fell to his knees then, head in his hands and he began to sob violently. "I can't believe this is happening," he cried.

Sebastian made a move to comfort him by resting a palm firmly on his shoulder, but Kurt shrugged it off violently.

"Don't touch me," he yelled. "Just leave me alone please."

"No," Sebastian countered. "I refuse to let you sit here and throw yourself a pity party."

"Why not? You've done enough already, now leave me the hell alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're here. With no food and a very limited supply of water because you had to be a stubborn prick, you couldn't take a suggestion."

"Hey for your information this stupid prick jumped off a freaking boat for you."

"Yeah well nobody asked you to,"

"What was I supposed to do? Just let you drown. I could never let that happen."

Kurt looked back at him with big wet eyes.

"I mean to anyone," Sebastian corrected. "I could never let that happen to anybody. Plus it was your idea to paddle over to this particular island."

"I was also the one who pointed out the fact that I believed this wasn't our island," Kurt reminded. "We could have gotten back into the boat and headed in another direction. Now the fricking boat is gone. Our one way out."

"It's not the only way. I'm sure that people are doing all they can to find you right now."

"You mean us," Kurt corrected with a hiccup in his voice.

"Yeah sure. Us," Sebastian scoffed.

"So what, we just stay here until they come? Who knows when that will even be."

"We have no other choice. Unless you want to swim back," Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"Very witty," Kurt faked complimented.

"Look there's no point in us bickering right now. We need to make a plan. Find food, shelter, more wood to make fires."

"Fine." Kurt agreed. "Should we split up or stick together?"

They exchanged a look. Curious in nature with just the slightest hint of contempt thrown in.

"Split up," they said in unison, each turning on their heels and heading in opposite directions.

Sebastian was only about twenty paces away when his smarts kicked in and he remembered something very vital. He turned around, running quickly in the direction Kurt was heading.

"Hey prom king wait up," he shouted, gaining Kurt's attention.

"What?" Kurt asked bitingly.

"I was just going to remind you to avoid any type of plant or berry you've never seen before. If it looks foreign it's probably deadly."

"Suddenly you're a Fiji plant expert?" Kurt questioned like a smart aleck.

"No. I read it in a book."

"Well I'm sure you'll be surprised to know this, but I also happened to read up on the rainforest of Fiji. In fact..." Kurt trailed off as he began to dig into his messenger bag. "I still have the book." He pulled it out fiercely, waving the object boastfully in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian read the swinging cover to the best of his ability. Eyes finally going wide when it all clicked. In Kurt's hand was some sort of guide to the exact place they were now trapped and it was brilliant. A sure fire way to keep them ingesting something deadly.

"Oh my god you're amazing," Sebastian declared happily as he ripped the book from Kurt's hand.

It was silent for a moment before Sebastian realized his choice of words.

"I-I mean for having this," he added.

"Right." Kurt nodded.

"So what made you think to buy this anyways?" Sebastian questioned, flipping as fast as he could through the plastic pages of the travel book.

"Guess it was my inquisitive mind," Kurt countered sassily.

Sebastian shot him a stunned look. It was refreshing albeit a little shocking to hear one of McKinley's resident Pom Pom shakers use such a big word.

"What?" Kurt snapped. "Surprised by my answer?"

"Frankly yes," Sebastian admitted.

"Glad I could prove you wrong," Kurt smiled cockily. "Now give me my book back."

"Don't you think we should share it?"

"I figured a smart guy like you wouldn't need it, but a dumb cheerleader like me needs all the help I can get right?" Kurt tore the book angrily from Sebastian's hand and began to storm away.

"Dammit," Sebastian cursed himself before turning and running after Kurt.

"Hey wait. Please just wait up Kurt."

Kurt paused. That was the first time Sebastian had addressed him as something other than prom king.

He turned around slowly, still displaying a glare of anger, but still prepared to listen.

"Look I'm sorry if I implied that you weren't smart. It's just," Sebastian took a breath. "We don't really know much about each other so I just assumed."

"Well maybe you should work on that," Kurt retorted.

"I will. If you will."

"But I-" Kurt began but was soon cut off by Sebastian's hand.

"Don't bother bull-shitting me okay. I know for a fact that you and your friends all have some preconceived notion of me. Why don't we both just agree to each drop those for the time being. While on this island I'm just Sebastian and you're just Kurt. plain and simple."

"I like the sound of that," Kurt grinned. "And I guess we could search together. As long as I get to read and you get to do all the heavy lifting."

"Deal," Sebastian said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

By nightfall they had collected nuts, bananas, and armfuls of driftwood.

Kurt assumed there was even more out deep in the forest, but the two had mutually decided to stay close to the shore, not wanting to risk getting lost further on this island, or potentially killed by whichever animals were out there.

On their little search Kurt had heard some pretty terrifying noises coming from the heart of the jungle and he figured no amount of food was worth facing that.

What they had found suited him just fine, plus they agreed to attempt to catch a fish tomorrow, that was something to look forward to.

Once the wood was all set up Sebastian pulled the trusty lighter out of his pocket and got it going.

They silent snacked on their bananas while passing the remaining water back and forth between them.

Finally Kurt broke the silence with a sigh.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"Aside from the obvious?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah," Sebastian baited.

"It's just right about now I'd be doing my skin care regiment and slipping on my nice warm pajamas. Instead I'm stuck in this dirty outfit with dry skin. Do you know how long it's gonna take to get back on track?"

"Seriously. We're trapped on a deserted island and all you can think about is your fricking face and pajamas. You know you're really making this whole no judgment thing hard for me."

"Well I'm sorry but those things are important to me. I'm sure you have something that's a bit superficial that you're pinning away for right about now."

"My books I guess," Sebastian shrugged. "I never go to bed without one."

"Not very superficial," Kurt pointed out.

"Nah, but I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"Really?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yeah. Important is important. No matter the object."

"Guess we're both gonna have to learn to live without our simple pleasures. At least we know we'll never take them for granted again," Kurt laughed.

"True." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

There was a lull then, one Kurt broke with a question.

"You know I'm curious. Why do you call me prom king?"

"Well aren't you?" Sebastian questioned.

"No." Kurt shook his head.

Sebastian shrugged. "Oh well guess I just figured you would be. I mean with you being so perfect and all."

"Can't tell if that was a compliment or not," Kurt remarked honestly, making Sebastian shrug yet again.

Just then there was a rustling in the trees, followed by an ear splitting howl.

Kurt looked behind his shoulder with a frown. " What do you thinks' out there?"

"Don't worry about it. As long as we stay here by the shore we'll be fine," Sebastian played his nerves off calmly. There was no point in them both getting worked up over potential predators. Not when there wasn't a damn thing to be done about it.

"Yeah. You're right," Kurt agreed with a sudden shiver. He hugged his legs closer to his body and used his hands to create friction on his arms.

Sebastian looked over at him with compassion before removing his button up and handing it over.

"Here Take it. I always run a little hot anyways."

"Thanks," Kurt half smiled, draping the shirt over his shoulders and pulling it tightly around himself, then laying back. "Well goodnight."

"Night," Sebastian said, laying down on his side and falling right to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

In the morning Sebastian woke up alone. No trace of Kurt in sight.

He stood, stretching his arms out over his head before giving himself a sniff, he reeked and since a shower was not an option he knew he's have to settle for the next best thing. So he took off towards the ocean and that is where he finds Kurt, using a giant stick to scroll SOS into the muddy like sand.

"Hoping a chopper spots us way out here?"

"I can dream can't I?" Kurt asked. "Just trying to make an effort to save us. What are you doing for the cause?"

"Right this minute I think I'm gonna go for a swim but maybe I'll think of something when I'm done," Sebastian commented as he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it behind him.

"Well good beca-," Kurt attempted to sass, but his comment died out the moment Sebastian kicked off his shoes and jeans, running straight into the water with just his boxers on.

Kurt looked away quickly, focusing much too hard on the sand. When he peered back over his shoulder he caught a brief glimpse of a gleeful Sebastian doggie paddling through the waves and it was, dare he admit, rather adorable.

Yet he couldn't focus on that now, not when they needed to spend the day getting water and finding sturdy palm branches to make a suitable shelter.

So instead of sticking around Kurt ran back up to where he had left the plastic bottle and then he began his slow, cautious walk through the tropical forest.

Thankful the quiet seemed to be his best ally in the search for liquid, because the lack of noises helped him pinpoint exactly where the sound of rushing water was coming from.

When Kurt set eyes upon the small flowing stream he felt the overwhelming need to drop to his knees and cry tears of joy, but he fought the urge off with all his might, rushing over to it and filling the bottle to the brim.

Once finished Kurt's curiosity set in. If there was a stream flowing through this place that meant it had a bigger body of water as its source of runoff. Some sort of pond or maybe a waterfall that they could possibly bathe under.

Kurt boldly followed the path of the stream, no longer thinking of all the life threatening animals that could violently trip him to shreds. Focusing only on the idea of having a place to take an actual bath.

Finally, when the stream narrowed down to almost nothing Kurt was met with a giant rock, water trickling rapidly down the side to create the little makeshift river.

Kurt ran around the side of the rock, his feet halting and jaw dropping as he took in the sight before him.

It wasn't just some measly pound with a tiny little waterfall. No it was a gorgeous sprawling lagoon.

With crystal clean water and lush foliage all around it.

Without hesitation he turned, running back towards the shore as quickly as his feet could take him. That's where he found Sebastian, pulling his clothes back on.

"Oh my god," Kurt began breathlessly, pointing in the direction of his discovery.

Sebastian perked up, running over to him. "What? What is it."

"I-I found...The wa-the wa," Kurt heaved. "The water," he finally forced out.

"Water to drink. That's great."

"No. Not just to drink. Come on. I'll show you. Not thinking twice about the action, he took Sebastian's hand firmly in his own and lead him rapidly through the rugged terrain, tripping over rocks and stumps in the process and not caring one bit.

He was far too determined to show off his amazing find.

"Holy crap," Sebastian whispered in wonder as they came upon the lagoon together.

"I know right. It's not even a mirage. Right. I mean it's really here. You can see it too?"

"Hell yes I can see it," Sebastian shouted excitedly, pulling Kurt into a sudden and unexpected hug, with each of them laughing giddily.

An embrace that lasted only a second as both quickly came to their senses and stepped away from the other.

Sebastian's eyes dropped to the floor and he kicked a rock around awkwardly. "This is really awesome, but um we still need to collect the sticks and branches and stuff so we don't have to spend one more night out in the elements."

"Yeah um good point. Why don't we split up from now. You know so we can find stuff faster."

"Right. Good idea." Sebastian took off, gathering palm leaves and sticks.

Kurt followed suit and soon they had enough supplies to begin building. Luckily their newly acquired skills of house building would actually come in handy.

Kurt used the individual palm leaves to tie the sticks together and create a frame that he then set up between two parallel trees.

Once finished they used the remaining palms to cover the structure. Creating walls and a roof.

Sebastian was just setting the last of the palms down when one of the sharp points sliced the palm of his hand.

"Dammit," he hissed, dropping the tree.

"Crap. Are you alright?" Kurt wondered with concern.

"No. If you haven't already noticed I suck at this whole construction thing." Sebastian snapped, bringing his fresh wound to his chest to put pressure on the cut.

"Yeah I kinda did notice that back at the work site you didn't do much work. You mostly just read, like a lot. Even by the pool."

"Yeah so what."

"Well I'm just curious as to why you even came on this trip at all. I mean if you had no intention of enjoying it."

"It wasn't my choice."

"Then who's was it?" Kurt baited curiously.

"My dad's alright. Geez what is this anyways. The Spanish fricking Inquisition?"

"I was just wondering why your dad would make you come if you clearly didn't want to?"

" I didn't realize this was 20 questions all the sudden," Sebastian lashed out.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's none of my business anyways." Kurt stomped off towards the discarded palm branch, setting it down angrily where Sebastian had first intended to.

Sebastian sighed in regret, he hadn't meant to be so cruel. He was just upset over so many things and they had all manifest in that cut.

He approached his companion, placing his non injured hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just sort of a touchy subject with me."

Kurt turned back around with big, sympathetic eyes. "Honestly you don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't have pried."

Sebastian ignored Kurt's comment because deep down he needed to get this off his chest once and for all. "My dad and I we don't... we just don't get along very well. He doesn't understand me. You know?"

"Well you are sorta reserved," Kurt pointed out.

"Now you sound just like him."

"Sorry," Kurt bowed his head.

"Don't be."

"So he forced you to come?"

"Yeah pretty much. He threatened to not pay for Stanford if I didn't. He kept saying I needed to socialize myself before I left."

"Wow Stanford. That's impressive," Kurt complimented.

"Thanks, but it's also really expensive so basically I had no other choice. I had to come on the trip."

"Yeah but you didn't have to come to the party? Why were you there if all you were gonna do was sit alone and read?"

"I went because I thought maybe I could take a few picture with some people. Have something to show dear old dad when I got back, but it turns out nobody wants to hang out with the schools biggest recluse. So I found a chair on the back deck, away from all the noise and I sat and read the only thing I could find."

"Oh," Kurt replied somberly.

"And then..." Sebastian began.

"I fell in," Kurt finished for him. "And you jumped in to save me."

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded as their eyes locked for an intense millisecond before they each blinked to brake the all too brief trance.

"It looks good," Sebastian remarked towards the shelter, affectively changing the subject.

"Yeah it really does," Kurt agreed. "So how's the hand?"

"Think I'll live," Sebastian joked, as he took a seat in the sand beneath their feet.

Kurt took a seat beside him, each of them staring out into the horizon, watching the sun slowly setting, representing the end to yet another day.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The next afternoon Sebastian sat in the shade of a tree, reading the travel book cover to cover. Happy that his favorite pass time could be enjoyed even out here in the middle of nowhere.

Earlier in the day he had graciously offered Kurt the hut they had built because it was clear he needed to be out of the sun as much as possible. His normally lily white skin was beginning to grow more red with each passing hour.

Out of fear that Kurt would soon resemble a hot house tomato Sebastian had also insisted that he keep his button up shirt as a cover up.

Kurt had thanked him several times but to Sebastian it felt like a rather none heroic gesture considering the shirt was pretty much a non necessity anymore.

The weather out here was sticky, humid and hot. So much so that earlier today both he and Kurt had been forced to find a jagged rock and turn their pants into shorts.

When that still didn't relieve Sebastian he removed both his button up and t-shirt.

Tossing them both rather uncouthly into the sand.

Hours had passed since then and if anything it had only grown more unbearable, the measly shade of the tree doing nothing to help block out the glaring rays.

Sebastian looked up from the book to find Kurt huddled in the corner of the tiny half hut, organizing the contents of his messenger bag.

He was just fiddling with a tube of now melted Chapstick when Sebastian cleared his throat to gain his attention.

Kurt looked over in the direction of the tree. He had been trying to avoid glancing that way since Sebastian removed his shirt and he had been doing a pretty good job up until now.

For as long as he could remember Kurt had always admired the male physique.

He could still remember the first time he saw a superman comic and was instantly enamored by the way the heroes arms bulged and his defined stomach muscles took center stage in the tight red and blue spandex of his costume.

Way back then Kurt wasn't aware that the stirring it caused in his lower belly meant he was attracted to the image. He just figured everyone had that kind of reaction to superheroes.

But as the years went on Kurt grew more and more enlightened until one day he could finally put a word to it.

He was gay.

At first it petrified him because it immediately meant he was different than most everybody else and there was nothing Kurt hated more than being different.

However with a little observation and a tiny hint of luck he had somehow managed to make his sexuality a positive thing in his life.

Now he no longer felt the need to hide, but that still didn't give him the right to gawk. He just couldn't help it, granted Sebastian was no superman he was surprisingly toned in all the right places and had just the right amount of definition to resemble an Abercrombie model.

Kurt would know, he had spent enough time admiring the catalogues.

Since he still wasn't sure of his companions own sexual orientation, and didn't want to be perceived by Sebastian as some sort of predatory gay, he had decided to focus on other things, which was easy up until his attention was being forced back onto Sebastian's shirtless appearance.

"What's up?" Kurt asked casually, doing his best to look Sebastian in the eye and nowhere else.

"It's a little hot out here." Sebastian fanned himself for emphasize. "Do you mind if I scoot in next to you? I promise not to disturb you."

"Um sure," Kurt answered slowly, tucking himself even further into the corner to allow as much space as possible between them.

They felt back into a comfortable silence. Kurt now focusing on an old business card from his wallet instead of Sebastian's bare arms.

He was just about to break and take a quick glance up when Sebastian suddenly turned towards him, catching him off guard and making him jump in surprise.

"I know I promised not to bother you, but the book says that there are over eleven different types of local fish that inhabit the coast line. In fact fishing is one of the most profitable jobs in Fiji," Sebastian informed, eyes big and alight with newfound knowledge.

"Cool," Kurt agreed stupidly. "I love fish. Sushi is my favorite food."

"Yuck. I've never been a big fan of the raw stuff. I went on a date with this guy last year who loved sashimi. He insisted I try it and it made me sick," Sebastian laughed.

Kurt was shocked, both by the fact that someone as reserved as Sebastian could even date and that he preferred boys. Kurt hadn't had much experience with other gay kids but he certainly never got a vibe off Sebastian, although looking back Kurt figured that probably would have been pretty difficult considering Sebastian never socialized, let alone spoke to anyone in the entire student body.

"I'm thinking we could try it." Sebastian interjected, breaking Kurt's chain of thought.

"Fishing?" Kurt questioned in horror. His previous ideas all wiped out by Sebastian's suggestion.

Because the last thing on this planet Kurt ever pictured himself being, was a fisherman.

"Yeah. Well spear fishing actually. I figured we could find a medium sized, really sharp rock. Secure it to the end of a branch and wait out in the ocean for a school of local trout to arrive."

"You make it sound so easy," Kurt pointed out with a laugh.

"Well we won't know until we try. Come on," Sebastian took Kurt's hand firmly in his own, pulling him effortlessly off the sandy beach floor.

"You mean you wanna try it now?" Kurt asked while peering down at their connected hands.

"Yeah. Why not?" Sebastian shrugged, dropping Kurt's hand so that he could get down on all fours and dig through the dirt for a suitable and very sharp rock.

"Uh okay. I guess I'll just go look for a solid stick and some palm branches," Kurt turned and began searching high and low for all the necessary items.

Now that he was no longer sitting in the shade the sweltering heat started to really get to him. He fanned himself the best he could with his hand but it did no good.

Since his damn skin was already on the brink of burning to a crisp he knew he had to keep Sebastian's button up on to protect his fair shoulders but that didn't mean he had to keep his t-shirt on.

For a moment he hesitated. The only other time he'd ever been shirtless in front of another male was in the locker room and even then he was uncomfortable.

His body was most defiantly not his favorite feature. That was why he always dressed in such elaborate outfits, to both cover and distract people from his lanky frame.

Yet he figured now was not the time to be modest, not when it was hot as balls out here. Beside the demureness was pretty much gone by now.

The two had both already had to go out into the forest to relieve themselves and use acceptably leaves to clean themselves with, that in itself was pretty mortifying and wiped all traces of decency and coyness aside.

With that logic in mind Kurt shed the button up, stripped off the t-shirt, stuffed it half into the pocket of his now jean shorts then slid the button up back on, leaving all the buttons undone.

He exhaled in relief at how much lighter he felt without the added layer. After rolling his sleeves up to his elbows he returned to collecting his items.

After digging for several minutes and coming up short Sebastian finally discovered what he deemed a sharp enough rock.

He shoved it hastily into his pocket before getting to his feet and searching frantically for Kurt.

When he suddenly found him debating over two different long sticks he tapped his shoulder excitedly.

Kurt turned half around with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Look," Sebastian panted, digging into his pocket to retrieve the rock. "Lets do this."

"Okay. I already have the branches now I'm just deciding on which stick seems sturdier." Kurt gave both a meaningful look.

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian insisted excitedly. "Just bring both of them."

He began running towards the shore.

Kurt turned around fully and started to follow close behind.

That's when Sebastian noticed that the other boy was suddenly and unexpectedly shirtless under the button up, his button up.

Sebastian's eyes grazed over the large expanse of milky white skin that covered Kurt's chest and stomach.

It was so soft and flawless, not a mark or hair on it.

Sebastian soon became so stupefied by the sight that he stopped paying attention to where he was going.

Which was how he completely missed the fact that there was a giant rock buried in the sand.

His foot collided with it and he went tumbling, face first into the sand.

Kurt immediately rushed to his aid, kneeling down to help him up.

"Are you alright? You went down pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine," Sebastian avoided blushing as he stood, brushing himself off.

They then proceed to the ocean, the cool temperature a much needed relief from the heat.

They waited patiently in the shallow water. Kurt securing the rock to the end of the stick while Sebastian searched for nearby fish.

When he spotted one he silently signaled for Kurt to come closer. He ripped the makeshift spear from the boys hand and rammed it straight down into the water.

Causing the fish to become startled and swim rapidly away.

"Guess it's gonna take some practice," Sebastian admitted with an embarrassed flush.

"Gee you think?" Kurt countered sarcastically. "Look, as fun as it is to watch you attempt this, I don't think I can stay out here. The reflection from the water is gonna make me burn even worst. I'm going back up to the hut."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when I catch a massive fish and refuse to share."

"I think I'll take my chances," Kurt left with an amused giggle.

Three hours later Sebastian returned to the hut, empty handed and pouting.

A now buttoned up Kurt was sitting by a crackling fire, snacking on a banana.

He silently handed one over to Sebastian, along with a handful of nuts.

"I'm sure you'll have better luck tomorrow," Kurt commented chipperly.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Sebastian nodded, leaning back up against the same tree he had been sitting on earlier and sighing heavily.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

It had been three days since Sebastian's failed fishing attempt and he was now more starving than ever.

Since arriving on this god forsaken island his hunger had begun climbing to new, previously unknown levels. Now it was getting to be plain ridiculous.

The nuts, seeds and bananas were doing little to nothing to satisfy him anymore.

If anything the minimal amount of nourishment only teased his mind into thinking it would receive more. And when he failed to deliver his stomach would always ache and grumble painfully.

A fed up Sebastian left the shore, armed with Kurt's trusty travel guide in hand.

He was going to find more to eat, even if it killed him.

On this particular venture he was acting alone, which was almost better.

Without Hummel around he figured things would go much more smoothly. Unlike Sebastian he seemed almost content with the lack of food supply, so he would most likely just discourage searching for anymore of it.

But it wasn't like Kurt was too far away. This morning he informed Sebastian that he was heading over to the lagoon to take a relaxing dip.

Now alone with his thoughts and more determined than ever before, Sebastian took off for the forest like a mighty explorer. Eager to discover some previously unearthed treasures.

Sadly every shrub he came across was labeled as inedible in the book. Some even being marked as downright poisonous.

That's when Sebastian thanked his lucky stars that Kurt had the good sense to purchase the piece of travel literature in the first place. Without it they would probably already be dead from ingesting something that appeared safe but was nothing of the sort.

Finally, after nearly an hour of seeking out something. Anything to nourish himself and coming up completely empty handed Sebastian felt more defeated than ever.

It was hopeless, just like everything on this island seemed to be.

But just when he was about to give up hope completely and head back to the shore to wallow in his own self pity he spotted something brown and spherical shaped growing from the palm trees that surrounded the very top of the lagoon.

It was a coconut. It had to be. It just had to be.

He stained his eyes to make the image clearer, but it was no use.

So he ran towards it like a mad man, desperate to prove that he wasn't going crazy and imagining things that weren't really there.

When he finally arrived at the tall timber he was panting heavily.

Luckily his efforts were not for nothing because there, on the rainforest floor laid at least a dozen of the fallen hard shelled fruits.

Sebastian wanted to scream at the discovery, but he was in far too much shock to even move. For several minutes he just gawked, in wonder at the new food group at his feet.

It was a small victory but it felt huge to him. Like Columbus discovering the new world.

Once the shock had subsided fully he knelt down on the ground and began to collect them one by one.

He was about four in when something far more captivating then a couple of coconuts captured his full attention.

But this time, instead of food, it was a sound. Not that of an animal, but the beautiful sound of singing and it was coming from inside the lagoon.

He knew he shouldn't, but his curiosity got the better of him and he set the coconuts back down so he could take a casual glance over the jutting rocks.

That's where he spotted Kurt wading around the shallow water and singing rather beautifully.

_"I say gimme, gimme ... gimme,gimme  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I want it  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love."  
_  
Sebastian closed his eyes, listening intently as Kurt's melodic voice echoed off the stones and rang out clearly over the trees.

It was lovely, one of the most calming, compelling noises Sebastian ever had the pleasure of hearing.

For a moment he let himself get lost in it, same as he would with a song on the radio. He imagined himself back home, warm in his bed, headphones on and mind free of worry.

Then, all too soon Kurt's song came to a close.

Sebastian eyes popped back up and he took yet another casual glance down, only this time, try as he might, he can't look away.

Because Kurt was now standing outside the water, stretching his arms high above his head. The sun beaming down on his ivory skin and causing a kind of ethereal glow that made Sebastian's heart race and his palms sweat.

He stared, captivated, until Kurt began to tug down the waist band of his shorts, one of the perfectly rounded globes of his backside just beginning to show.

Sebastian covered his eyes quickly, tearing himself harshly away from the rock, fearful that if he stared any longer he would do something stupid, like fall in because he was too busy gawking to do something as simple as pay attention.

Focused once more, he collected as many coconuts as his arms would allow and ran back to the shore as fast as his foot would take him, anxious to show Kurt his awesome find.

As he waits for the boy to return he can't help but think about what just transpired.

Sebastian knew Kurt had musical talent. He wouldn't be in the Glee club if he didn't, but nothing could have prepared him for that.

For the head cheerleader, class president and all around popular preppy to have the voice of a fricking angel.

Sebastian stared down at the coconut in his hand, thinking of the lyrics to the song Kurt had been crooning when a tap on the shoulder startled him and he jumped.

Kurt laughed lightly at Sebastian's reaction. Why was he suddenly so jumpy?

Then he noticed the other boy was holding something. Something that resembled a coconut.

"Where on earth did you find those?" Kurt asked as he sat down beside Sebastian and picked up another one of the fruits.

"Up by the lagoon, they had fallen off a tree," Sebastian explained.

"Wow. That's neat," Kurt began, but then a glaring realization hit him. If Sebastian had been up near the lagoon then that meant he had heard him belting out show tunes.

Kurt suddenly felt like he wanted to curl into a ball and crawl away. The only time he ever liked people to hear him sing was when he was on stage or in the choir room and only after he had properly warmed up his vocal cords.

He was surprised Sebastian wasn't making fun of him, he was after all the studious type that seemed like he would be quick to discount singing as a useful extracurricular activity, maybe he really hadn't heard him.

Kurt could only hope.

Instead of dwelling on it he decided to change the subject so that the topic was less likely to come up at all.

"We need to find something to crack them open with," he remarked.

"Yeah we do," Sebastian agreed. "We could use that really sharp rock I found the other day. I think it's still in my pocket."

Sebastian dug in to check and sure enough the rock was still there, resting comfortably in his pocket.

He brought it forcefully to the tough shell of the coconut and it cracked slightly. He repeated the action about four more times until the fruit split clean down the middle.

A clear nectar appearing in each half.

Sebastian handed one over to Kurt before lifting his own up in the air.

They playfully clinked shells before each drinking down the liquid.

It was sticky and sweet and one of the most delicious things Kurt had ever tasted.

In any other circumstance this would be such an insignificant pleasure, but now Kurt knew to fully appreciate it.

A notion that suddenly filled him with sadness.

"I miss my family," he frowned. "And the feeling of my sheets, and that fabric softener smell. I even miss school. You know all the little things I used to take for granted every day. I miss them all so much more now. You still think they're out there, looking for us, right? They have to be don't they?"

"It's been almost two weeks," was all Sebastian said back.

Kurt sat against a nearby palm tree and let out a distressed whimper, making Sebastian immediately feel bad for what he had just said.

"Hey let's try not to think about it right now okay," Sebastian remarked. "Lets just focus on the fact that we have coconuts now and I'm gonna give the whole fishing thing another try tomorrow so you have that form of entertainment to look forward to."

Kurt laughed at that. Another sound that was also slowly becoming like music to Sebastian's ears.

"Yeah. It was pretty entertaining," Kurt agreed with a nod.

"You know the sun looks like it's just starting to set. We should probably get the fire started and spend the rest of this day relaxing," Sebastian sighed.

"Okay," Kurt took a deep exhale before going over to collect some wood. "The pile is low. In fact it looks like this is the last of it. Should we look for more?"

"Nah. We have enough for now. We can save that task for the morning," Sebastian insisted.

They worked together to build the fire.

Once raging, Kurt laid down in the sand, hands behind his head, staring up at the night sky. But instead of letting his mind wonder to all the worst case scenarios the way it so often did he decided to heed Sebastian's advice and take a moment to simply relax. Saving the worry for another time and another day.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The next morning Kurt woke up before the sun. Noticing that the fire was out and then suddenly remembering that all the wood was gone.

Since they had already used up all the driftwood and large sticks from the shore Kurt was now forced to stagger through the tropical forest to retrieve more materials.

Sebastian woke up just as Kurt was standing and disappearing through the trees.

He assumed it was a mission to find more firewood and while he wanted to help, the lure of sleep was much too strong and before he could even make a move to get up his eyes slowly drifted shut and he fell asleep once more.

Kurt stomped through the rainforest, dirt caking heavily between his toes as he searched around desperately for suitable pieces of lumber to start yet another fire.

He zoned in, looking only for ones that were dry and big enough to burn all night.

But sadly the pickings seemed to be rather slim out here.

A realization that discouraged Kurt greatly. Along with the fact that there were huge horse flies buzzing all around the area, which was making it hard for him to focus on the task at hand.

Where the hell was some bug spray when you needed it?

Finally, after what felt like hours of doing nothing but swatting annoying insects off his sunburnt skin Kurt heard Sebastian's increasingly familiar voice ring out.

"Kurt-Kurt," he called out loudly through his cupped hands .

"I'm over here," Kurt shouted back. Waving his arms back and forth so that Sebastian could find him easily.

Soon the other boy was at his side. "What's taking you so long? You've been out here for hours."

"I can't find any viable wood. Most of it is either too wet or too small. Plus all these damn flies decided to storm the area I'm inhabiting and land only on me," Kurt huffed while smacking yet another bug off his forearm.

"Those seem like pretty poor excuses to me Hummel," Sebastian ribbed lightheartedly. "Now we're just going to have to collect a lot more of these smaller pieces because we need a fire. Despite the heat in the daytime it gets to cool at night not to have one."

Sebastian bent down to pick up a tiny scrap of bark as an example before collecting a dozen more easily and shoving them into the pocket of his now cargo shorts.

"And as for the flies, they're probably just interested in some dead animal carcass over in that bush." Sebastian nodded over to the shrub the flies seemed to be taking a strong liking to before stomping off towards it, Kurt following close behind.

"Besides their just stupid ba-ugs..." Sebastian stammered as he reached out and pushed the plant back, only to reveal the unlikely culprit of the infestation.

Much to both their shock and surprise it was no animal carcass the fly's were feasting on, but a human one.

It looked to be rather old and severely decomposed, mostly just a skull and bones, almost like it had been here for ages.

Kurt gasped loudly at the disturbing sight, turning his body away and tucking it securely to Sebastian's side, face burying into the boy's solid shoulder to help shield his eyes further.

Sebastian dropped his hand from the bush like it had been burnt before stepping back slightly, making sure to keep a hand lightly around Kurt's waist to hold him steady.

"It's okay," he assured Kurt in a rather shaky, yet still soothing tone, rubbing his arm up and down reassuringly.

Kurt wanted to believe those two simple words so badly. To cling to them like much needed life support, but it was just too damn risky to have hope when all it seemed to be doing was dwindling day by agonizing day.

"No it's not," Kurt sobbed, pushing himself out of Sebastian's grip and pacing the floor.

"That-that's a person Sebastian. A human being who was just like us once. Foolish enough to believe he would survive and get out of here alive and now look at him. Dead and being fed on by pest. I don't want to die out here like that," he cried violently.

Sebastian took a very tentative step towards Kurt, resting a hand delicately on his shoulder. "We're not going to Kurt."

"But how-how do you know that?" Kurt hiccupped.

"I don't," Sebastian admitted honestly, head hanging down in shame. "But I have to believe it or I will die out here. We both will and right now I would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen. Including believing that it won't. Now all we can do is think positively. Otherwise all the persevering we've done so far will have been for nothing. Besides that guy was probably just some lonely old fisherman with no will to live and no family to search for him. But that's not us. I'm sure droves of people are out looking for you as we speak."

Kurt sighed, Sebastian's words a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

"You're right. I know you're right. I just feel so alone and scared out here," Kurt sniffled pathetically.

"But you're not alone Kurt. You have me...We have each other." Sebastian smiled genuinely, reaching his hand out to give Kurt's palm a tentative squeeze.

The gesture warmed Kurt's heart more than any fire ever could.

Sebastian spoke the truth. They did have one another. In fact it was all they really had out here.

Because to Kurt no amount of food or water or even shelter could make up for the companionship that having Sebastian around provided him.

It filled him with so much more hope and will to persevere.

Even when they bickered or bitched at one another at least it was reassuring to know that at the end of the day they could provide each other with a comfort that only a person going through the exact same experience could offer.

Kurt knew he would never be able to survive this whole ordeal alone and that's when he decided that if Sebastian's company was the only thing he had left he was going to cling desperately to it. Right up until he couldn't anymore.

Suddenly feeling as if he had nothing left to loose, but a hell of a lot to gain he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Sebastian's slightly parted lips.

They were warm and bone dry. Just the tiniest hint of salt and coconut juice lingering on them.

Kurt was the first to break the brief lip lock, taking a small step back while licking his lips to savor the newly acquired flavor.

It was nice, settling in a way that nothing on this island had been so far.

Sebastian stood as still as a statue, expression now an adorable mixture of shock and curiosity.

He looked as if he was about to ask Kurt why he had just done that, but instead he surged forward quickly, grabbing both sides of Kurt's face.

Their lips crashed together firmly, the move was so much more forceful than their last kiss that it seized all the air from Kurt's lungs.

Causing him to take a few beats before responding fully.

When his brain finally got on track he began to kiss back, gently at first, lips just barely grazing over the other boy's in slow, drawn out brushes that made Kurt's spine tingle and his toes curl.

There was so much smoldering desperation between them that keeping it at this leisurely pace was anything but easy.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to devour Sebastian's lips like the starving man that he was, but his head and heart had yet to catch up fully so he laid low for a moment, silently praying that it all clicked sooner rather than later.

When both his mind and body finally got on the same wave length as his mouth he hummed in satisfaction, arms circling around Sebastian's firm body to pull him in even closer.

This was the most relaxed and content Kurt had felt in weeks and he damn sure wasn't about to let that go anytime soon. Especially not when Sebastian was clinging to him just as desperately.

Kissing Kurt with such passion and intensity, as if this lip lock was to be both their first and last.

When they broke apart again, this time for air both were smiling happily. Like the cat that just got the cream.

They stared at each other with wide, intense eyes. Pupils laden with lust and desire.

Kurt's the first to make another move.

This one much more tame in comparison to what they were just doing.

He reached out, taking Sebastian's hand, then placing it firmly over his now palpitating heart.

Both of their smiles stretched even wider at the silent connection.

Sebastian let an amused chuckle slip from his lips. "So, what do we do now?" he asked quietly, the hand that was tangled up with Kurt's squeezing gently.

To say he was ecstatic right now would be an understatement.

With each passing day his feelings for Kurt had been changing, gradually morphing from contempt to acceptance and finally, even though he was too stubborn to admit it, even to himself, attraction.

Kurt was so much more than what he appeared to be on the surface.

He was witty and clever with just the slightest hint of self doubt. That was the trait that broke Sebastian the most. The one that made him want to cling to Kurt and reassure him that he didn't need to constantly hide behind his popular persona, because he was so much better than that.

He never imagined himself falling for the cheerio captain, but now that he had taken the plunge he couldn't envision it going any other way. This was perfect and then, much to Sebastian's delight, it got even better.

"Well we can keep doing this," Kurt offered up with a blush. The truth was he never wanted this moment to end, for this new feeling of togetherness to cease.

Now that he knew what it felt like for Sebastian to comfort him, not just emotionally, but physically as well, he very selfishly wanted so much more.

Too impatient to wait for Sebastian's response he took matters into his own hands, roughly cupping the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling him in carefully until their lips connected once again.

As their mouths met they each exhaled heavily out of their noses.

Soon Sebastian was backing Kurt up against a nearby tree trunk.

The wood solid and thick against his back, which Kurt was surprisingly grateful for. He felt it was keeping him grounded and steady.

For the next several minutes they did nothing more than kiss. Slow, sweet smacks of lips, meeting happily over and over again. Tongues meeting somewhere in the middle, one dancing fluidly around the other.

It was peaceful here, Kurt's body was warm, his normally restless mind finally relaxed.

In fact he felt so content he shut his eyes tightly and let the rest of the world melt away around them.

There was no bugs, no palm trees, no tropical forest filled with potential predators and most definitely no island.

For the briefest of moments it was only the two of them and it was perfect, while it lasted.

But then, as it so often did, reality set back in and Kurt could suddenly feel the flies on him once again.

He flinched, causing his and Sebastian lips to separate before smacking harshly at the side of his neck, narrowly missing the pesky bug.

"Stupid fly's," Kurt chuckled nervously, unsure of what else to say to the person who's tongue he just had in his mouth.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed with a curt nod. "Uh...you know we should probably collect that wood now. We still need to build a fire before nightfall."

"Oh right sure of course," Kurt babbled like an incoherent fool. "Let's do it. I-I mean you. I mean that," Kurt corrected sternly, while trying desperately not to turn the color of a ripe tomato. "Let's do that," he reinstated slowly.

"Okay," Sebastian agreed, backing away from Kurt and turning on his heel to return to the patch of forest they had just been sifting through.

It only took a few more minutes for them to collect a bundle of the tiny twigs and scraps of bark and bring it all back to the shore.

While Sebastian set all the pieces up so that they would burn properly, Kurt dug through his bag to retrieve the lighter.

As the days passed it seemed to be giving them more and more trouble. A sign that it was clearly running out of juice.

Yet at the moment Kurt stayed unphased by that certain inevitability. He currently had so many other things on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Kurt sat and watched with big heart eyes, as Sebastian finally got the fire going by giving the stubborn lighter a few whacks, then throwing in the rest of the tiny pieces of wood they had hastily collected after their kiss.

Once it was burning at a steady pace, Sebastian moved back towards Kurt, adjusting his posture until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Kurt sighed contently, resting his head against Sebastian's upper arm and watching as the flames danced around before crackling and popping into the darkening night sky.

It was so calm and peaceful that, like he had during the kiss, Kurt briefly let himself forget about where they were and he simply enjoyed the sight, sound and company.

The moment of serenity stretched on even further when Sebastian reached over and gave his knee a firm, reassuring squeeze.

The gesture was as tame as could be, yet it sparked something deep inside Kurt.

The same something he had been feeling since the kiss, except a million times more powerful.

He turned towards Sebastian, eyes skimming up and down the long, lean, shirtless upper body. It really was magnificent, with its smooth lines and tanned tone.

"You know you're kinda beautiful," Kurt observed with a school boy grin. "Like one of those sculptures you see in a museum."

"Ha. I think you've been stranded out here on this island for too long," Sebastian scoffed in response.

"No. I'm serious," Kurt stressed. Cheek pressing bashfully to the knee that was curled up to his chest.

"Well you're kinda beautiful too. You remind me of a painting. All delicate and fair." The back of Sebastian's hand grazed Kurt's cheek and he blushed violently.

There was a silent pause, the air between them thick with unavoidable and building lust and then, at the exact same moment they pounced at each other.

Sebastian knocking Kurt back into the wide expanse of cool sand beneath them.

"Ohh," Kurt trembled brokenly as Sebastian's weight settled down fully on top of him.

It felt incredibly amazing to have another warm body on his.

Kurt writhed with a jolt of unexpected pleasure.

This was most certainly the fastest and furthest he had ever gotten with another boy, but even with that detail weighing heavily on his mind he did not weaver. Not even in the slightest.

In fact he wanted more, but he was afraid. What if his lack of experience was a deal breaker. He figured it was probably best to not say anything about it now.

There was no point in risking such a perfect moment, and it truly was perfect.

All Kurt's other encounters had seemed forced, like he was doing them, not because he really wanted to, but because he felt he had to in order to fit in with all his experienced friends.

Even with Blaine things had never been completely right.

Now Kurt knew it had felt that way because he was doing it for all the wrong reasons.

But out here there was no more right or wrong. It was no longer about a want, but a sort of aching need made his chest ache, it was so deep.

Having someone this close, who wanted nothing more than to be with him. To connect with him on a deeply physical level. To hold him, kiss him and comfort him.

Well that was more than just right, it was really, really good.

No longer did he feel alone. He was wanted, desired. The object of someone else's deepest affection.

That, along with the fact that each day here seemed to be numbered at best, is what fueled the fire raging through Kurt's bloodstream.

He and Sebastian may have been staying strong and optimistic because the latter was far too depressing to constantly focus on, but the damming truth was that with every setting sun the chances of them actually getting rescued were becoming

less and less.

Why would people continue to look for something if they figured it was long gone. What would be the point of it.

With that notion rooted firmly in his mind Kurt let all his previous inhibitions go. No longer thinking with his head, but only with his body.

Every inch of it screaming out for Sebastian's increasingly pleasurable touch.

Sebastian was slowly, but surly coming apart at the seams.

Having Kurt laying under him, with his petite body shaking and twisting with satisfaction, Sebastian felt like a blind man suddenly seeing everything clearly for the very first time.

He had never experienced such a palpable reaction to another person before.

Had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Kurt Hummel.

Even in his wildest thoughts, the one of him and the most popular boy in school wrapped in a close embrace, had never crossed his mind before, but now that he was experiencing it firsthand he couldn't imaging not wanting it all day, every day.

The kiss they had shared earlier had got the ball rolling and now it was traveling at lightning speed. Straight towards the most personal, bonding experience two people could share.

Because their newfound closeness was simply not close enough and Sebastian wanted oh so much more, he boldly glided his hand smoothly up Kurt's forearms, pinning his wrist firmly above his head before kissing him soundly.

Their tongues met immediately, dancing delicately around one another in a teasing manner that made all the blood in Kurt's head rush to a far more southern location.

He gasped in sudden surprise of his bodies powerful reaction to Sebastian. His back arching and his eyes rolling back in his head.

This was all so raw and needy, yet still laced with just the right amount of passion to keep Kurt grounded, rooted firmly in this moment instead of floating away.

Plus Sebastian was rather attentive. His kisses delicate and precise, grip sure, yet bearing no real force.

He mouthed quickly across Kurt's cheek bone, past his ear and down his neck. Leaving soft little pecks in his wake. Each one making Kurt shiver with anticipation.

Soon their bodies began to rut together, each desperately seeking friction.

"Uhh-ahh. Kurt," Sebastian crowed, voice deep with unbridled want.

That's when he decided to take it one step further. Hoping to the higher powers that he would not scare Kurt off with his presumptuous attitude, he started pawing frantically at the button and zipper of his shorts in a hasty attempt to remove them.

He needed his bare skin on Kurt's more than anything else in this little disconnected world they were in that he was willing to risk it.

Once both were undone Sebastian shimmied out of them rather ungracefully, kicking the fabric away until both articles were far off in the distance.

A flash of something wild and wanting twinkled brightly in Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and that's when Sebastian knew he had made the right choice.

Kurt followed suit, his hands moving at the pace of a hummingbirds wings as he attempted to undress.

Finally, because he was far too eager himself Sebastian helped the other boy strip out of his minimal amount of clothing.

Once removed they both sat back a bit, each letting their wide eyes explore the other's newly naked form.

Kurt took a moment to marvel at the sight before him. Sebastian was glorious, every inch of his flesh appearing to be as silky as his recently exposed torso.

Kurt had never been granted access to gawk at just perfection before so he wasn't quite sure how to behave.

All he did know for sure was that he needed to touch Sebastian. To make sure this was still all real.

His hands reached up apprehensively, landing soundly onto each one of Sebastian's solid pecs.

They were as smooth and velvety under his palms as he imagined, that Kurt stuttered, yearning to explore the uncharted territory even further.

No longer letting his lack of experience deter him, Kurt began rubbing the gorgeous boy's chest in slow, concentric circles, causing Sebastian to moan with satisfaction. Teeth digging into his bottom lip and eyes fluttering closed.

"So beautiful," Kurt repeated, lips kissing softly around Sebastian's now pert nipples before beginning to nibble gentle at one until the loner boy wept with satisfaction.

"God Kurt I want you so much," Sebastian panted desperately into the night air, head tipping back and body writhing.

"I want you too, "Kurt bellowed. "Inside of me." he added loudly. Nearly screaming the declaration at the top of his lungs.

Sebastian's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked down at Kurt in newfound surprise. He had of course been anticipating sex. What else would then nakedly grinding on earth other lead to? But the sex part wasn't the cause of Sebastian's worry. It was the fact that he had never actually topped before.

The two boys he had been previously intimate with each had far more experience than him so he had been too fearful to even suggest it.

"I...I," he stammered nervously. Trying but failing to come up with a good excuse.

"It's okay. I trust you," Kurt assured Sebastian with a tender kiss to his now slightly parted in awe lips.

At that all of Sebastian's trepidation faded away. Kurt trusted him, that was all that truly mattered now and hopefully the rest would fall into place accordingly, but he still had to make sure, just in case.

"Are you sure about this Kurt. I mean we-we don't have any provisions so it'll probably hurt way more than usual," Sebastian pointed out cautiously, having been on the receiving end of sex he knew that it burned even with added lube so the idea of having none seemed crazy.

Kurt flashed his best poker face at that statement, not wanting to give away the fact that he wouldn't know because he had never done this before and would have nothing to compare it to.

"But I promise I'll go really slow okay," Sebastian added. "I don't want to hurt you."

God if Sebastian only knew the truth. Which was that Kurt had never even done sexual things to himself, let alone with another person, but now was not the time for anymore fear.

Now was the time for action because this could all be gone tomorrow and Kurt didn't want to go out of this world as some timid coward that let his apprehensions get the better of him.

He no longer wanted to be the person that put things off for another day. The one that was so intent on pleasing others that his own needs, wants and desires constantly got pushed down to the bottom of the priority list.

With the influence of his friends and the pressures of high school society nowhere in sight, Kurt was finally being granted his moment of peace and it was amazing.

He figured the pain would be minor and fleeting, but the connection the impeding act would create between them would be everlasting.

At that he relaxed the best he could and let Sebastian take the lead. Kissing and caressing his way down Kurt's naked body until it felt like the consistency of jello and the weight of a feather.

Why on earth had he waited so long to explore this remote area of his sexuality? If only he knew what he was missing out on he would've started so much sooner. Been so much more open to all the sexual possibilities the world had to offer.

Being tended to by another person felt like nothing Kurt had ever experienced before.

It was so transcendent he couldn't keep the satisfied wail from escaping him as Sebastian kissed and bit around his hip bone.

Sebastian smiled to himself at the noises he was garnering from the other boy. They were lovely, much like the song Kurt had been crooning the other day.

"That feel good?" Sebastian asked quizzically.

"Ah-ha." Kurt nodded like a blissed out idiot.

"Well how about this?" Sebastian leaned down, teeth latching lightly onto the flesh he had just been worshiping with his mouth.

Kurt hissed sharply, a surprising mix of both pleasure and stinging pain shooting though his blood stream like a prized horse right out of the starting gate. Following the sensation his lower belly tingled and his legs began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh wow," Kurt commented in wonder. "So good."

Sebastian smiled brightly, nose nuzzling into Kurt's scrumptious hip, tongue darting out to lick the bite mark he had just left.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned in a gravely pitch that was so much deeper than his usual tone of voice that it surprised even him.

Sebastian flashed an amused smile in Kurt's direction before diving back in, capturing his lips and kissing him breathlessly.

Kurt's body nearly convulsed at the action, never in his life had he been kisses like this. With such passion and intensity.

Then, all of the sudden he felt a finger graze against his entrance and he yelped in shock.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's just...your hand is kinda cold," Kurt lied easily.

"Oh sorry. Where's the warming lube when you need it?" Sebastian questioned jokingly, causing Kurt to nearly choke on his own breath.

Normally things as intimate as talk of lubricant and having fingers near places they had never ever been before would cause him to have a panic attack, but right now he was too focused on how good everything felt to do something as dramatic as hyperventilate. He just had to remind himself to breath.

Sebastian sat up bringing his pointer finger to his lips before taking it fully into his mouth, sucking on it deeply until it went from dry to wet.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the sudden realization of why Sebastian would be doing something that gross and unsanitary.

That was what he had meant about lack of provisions, of course there was no form of proper lube here. It was a deserted island for goodness sake, but then Kurt remembered an item from his bag that would probably aid much more than spit.

"I have hand lotion," he exclaimed loudly.

Sebastian giving him a curious glance at the declaration.

"I have hand lotion," Kurt repeated slowly. "I found a tube of it in my bag when I was organizing it the other day. I took it from the hotel bathroom so it's pretty small, but it'll probably help."

"It will definitely help," Sebastian smiled happily. "Don't move. I'll grab it and be right back okay."

"Okay," Kurt nodded in amusement. Where on earth could h

e possibly go right now.

He laid his head back in the sand, watching with admiring eyes as Sebastian tip toed over to where the messenger bag was laying against a nearby tree.

His naked form dimly light by the fire. He was so breathtaking it made Kurt all the more self conscious about his own appearance.

In fact he didn't even dare to take a quick glance down at his own body, too afraid that if he did he may call this entire thing off.

Instead he focused all his attention on the curious loner boy that was about to take his virginity.

Kurt briefly tensed at the thought,

but when Sebastian returned with the lotion and a triumphant smile, all the worry began to fade once more.

If Kurt had learned anything on this island so far it was that doubt would get you nowhere. Having trusted all his previous instincts had lead to amazing things, like finding the lagoon or buying the travel guide so why would trusting this one be any different?

With a trembling hand Sebastian applied a far amount of the lotion to his pointer and middle finger. After adjusting Kurt into a comfortable position he circled the digits teasingly around the puckered flesh before inserting both of them slowly.

Kurt held back a wince with all his might, even going so far as to bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep his wail at bay.

The unexpected stretch, burn and pressure of having Sebastian's fingers inside him took him by surprise.

All the books and movies about first times failed to mention the blinding pain and discomfort. Guess that wasn't romantic enough to make the cut.

Kurt exhaled heavily out of his nose while closing his eyes and trying to think of something that felt good in comparison to this.

The kissing had felt good, great in fact.

"Ki-kiss me," Kurt begged in the most even tone he could muster.

Sebastian obliged without the bat of an eyelash, but when he shifted to reach Kurt's lips the move caused his fingers to glide all the way into Kurt's body.

Luckily the whine that was about to fall from Kurt was masked by Sebastian's lips landing delicately onto his own.

Kurt centered all his attention onto his mouth, and then slowly, but surly the pain began to give way to the same pleasure as the kissing.

But all too soon Sebastian was breaking away so that he could proceed to the next and final level of this unexpected courtship.

With kiss swollen lips and a dull ache in his backside, Kurt felt more than ready for this. That was until it actually happened.

Sebastian began to enter Kurt at a pace so gradual he was confident it wouldn't cause him as much pain as if he moved rapidly. Even with his length slathered in the lotion Sebastian knew that the initial move was always a bit throbbing and he didn't want to add to that by simply slamming right in.

Kurt felt wrecked, if he thought the minimal burn and stretch of Sebastian's fingers had been torture then this was sheer agony.

Never had he experienced such stinging pain before, like his insides were being torn in two. The further Sebastian slid in the more unbearably painful it became.

Desperate to not back out now Kurt tried everything he could to once again take his mind off the misery.

He shut his eyes tightly, counting backwards from ten, figuring that if he could last as least ten seconds then he could go ten more and so on and so forth until minutes or even hours had passed.

But sadly that seemed to be no help because by the time he got to six the annoying pressure throbbing in his backside got to be too much and his eyes popped back open.

That's when he caught a glimpse of Sebastian above him, his face peaceful, content and more blissed out than Kurt had ever seen it.

Kurt was so taken by the sight that everything else seemed to slowly fade away and just as before the hurt gave way to blinding pleasure.

Being buried inside Kurt was the most incredible feeling. It was as if they were one. In this very moment they were no longer separate, but two halves of a whole. Each unable to thrive without the other.

As Sebastian began to move, Kurt began to pant erratically. With his brain suddenly muddled he felt he could no longer form words only hash animalistic sounds of joy.

"Ugh, uhh," he whimpered, his legs wrapping desperately around Sebastian in an attempt to bring him even closer.

With all other things, like their well being or survival pushed violently aside Kurt could zone in on just this.

Could become disconnected for awhile and let losses like every other teenager on this planet.

"Oh Kurt," Sebastian yelled out brokenly. "You feel so great."

Kurt's response got choked up in his throat when Sebastian delivered a series of fluidly smooth thrust into his body that left him temporarily speechless once more. Only silently breathless gasps escaping him with each mind blowing move.

With the fire still raging beside them their bodies began to glisten with a thin sheen of sweat, causing the glide between them to become rather slippery.

To gain leverage Sebastian anchored each of his forearms on either side of Kurt, while his hips continued to snap in, out, in, out.

They rested their foreheads lightly together, eyes locked in a deeply bonding stare and then Sebastian released. His orgasm face one of the most fascinating sights Kurt had ever be held.

It was somehow relaxed yet tense at the same time.

Kurt's first instinct was to laugh with amusement, but the sound was slashed, morphing quickly into a moan as Sebastian's hand wrapped securely around the base of his cock and began pumping.

Sebastian watched with great pride as Kurt instantly turned to warm putty in his hand.

Still high off his own release Sebastian had went off instinct. He remembered his personal experiences and worked off of them like a study guide.

He knew what felt good to him and went out on a limb, guessing that Kurt would gain the same satisfaction from a similar act.

In Sebastian's own adventure his first bedmate had finished him off with his mouth, which was beyond words, but Sebastian felt the need to hold off on that for right now.

He didn't want to throw the entire kitchen sink in on their very first time. Some moves needed to be stored and saved for a later time where he could pull them out and impress the hell outta the head cheerleader.

So for now he work his hand, up and down Kurt's slick, smooth shaft until the boy howled like a wolf in heat, milky fluid erupting from the head of his gorgeous cock.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to put his mouth on it. Taste the boys presumably sweet nectar, but he resisted with all the might. Instead opting to simply collapse onto his lover's sweaty chest with a loud thud.

Kurt took a moment to clear his head, but sadly it only seemed to last a nanosecond. He was far too high off of that, his very first orgasm, to focus on much else.

All the pain, fear, and most of all doubt had been well worth this moment.

Having his new suitor in his arms, a star filled sky above them and the sounds of waves crashing on the shore surrounding them, Kurt felt like one of the luckiest people on the planet.

The revelation causing a happy giggle to bubble out of him.

Sebastian lifted himself up off Kurt's chest. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. That was just so good," Kurt cackled loudly and uncontrollably until tears formed in his eyes.

"You're kinda crazy," Sebastian pointed out with a small chuckle of his own.

"Sorry. Sorry," Kurt wiped the tears and took a deep breath. "I think I'm just delirious because I'm tired."

"Yeah I'm pretty sleepy too," Sebastian agreed as he sat up fully, stretching before getting up to retrieve his removed clothing and pull them back on.

Kurt reached for his own discarded shirt and shorts, slipping both back on slowly given the sudden tenderness radiating in his backside.

He retreated to the hut, laying down and curling up on his side.

Sebastian silently joined him, situating himself comfortably behind Kurt and effectively making him the "little spoon."

Sebastian curled his arms around Kurt's midsection, holding him tightly to his chest and burying his nose into the back of his lover's porcelain neck.

Kurt smiled to himself as Sebastian lips began to gently graze his skin.

"Hope this isn't bothering you," Sebastian whispered.

"No. It's actually kind of nice," Kurt sighed happily.

"Mmm. I am glad," Sebastian exhaled soundly, his breath ghosting over Kurt's flesh.

He kissed carefully up the side of Kurt's neck to his jaw line.

In turn Kurt rolled over until they were face to face and exchanging giddy smiles.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologized. "I just can't bring myself to stop kissing you."

"Don't apologize," Kurt insisted, leaning in closer until their lips met in a soft exchange.

They stayed just like that, trading tender, sporadic kisses until both their eyes grew too heavy to fight off sleep any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Kurt stood as still as humanly possible, watching with big eyes as a nearby fish slowly approached.

He took a deep breath, readying the spear that was gripped securely in his palm.

Just when he was about to stab it down into the shallow blue water a pair of arms circled his waist and he screamed, causing all the fish below to scatter.

Sebastian laughed under his breath as he pulled Kurt to his chest.

"I woke up and you were gone," he observed, kissing along the curve of Kurt's shoulder, over the fabric of the shirt that once dawned his own body.

He loved that it was now being used to keep Kurt's flawless skin out of the harmful rays of the glaring sun.

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt explained. "My stomach was growling too loudly so I decided to try my hand at this."

"Any luck?" Sebastian wondered idly.

"Nope."

"Well then come back to the hut. We can pick up where we left off last night." Sebastian nuzzled his nose against the back of Kurt's neck, making him giggle softly.

"I can't. I don't wanna go back until I catch at least one. I know I can do it."

"Yeah I know you can too, but hey while I'm here why don't I give you a hand." Sebastian laid his palms over the top of Kurt's hands, their fingers intertwining tightly.

Kurt gripped the spear a little harder as Sebastian fluidly guided their connected arms over the water.

With Kurt's body this close to his, Sebastian felt centered. Like he could truly focus. Also his sudden inner need to provide for Kurt was beginning to overtake him in a big way.

Now that they had been intimate Sebastian felt compelled to nurture and take care of the handsome boy in his arms.

It was the least he could do, all things considered.

With that in mind Sebastian got serious.

Then just as a large cod swam by he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and flung the pointed rock straight down into the water below.

For a moment he refused to look, too afraid that he had once again failed, but then the sound of Kurt's jubilant screaming rang out through the air and Sebastian took that as an all clear to open his eyes.

There, on the end of the spear was the cod, harpooned right through the belly and laying lifeless in the water.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did it," Kurt exclaimed, pulling the sharp end of the stick up out of the water to get a closer look at the prize.

With the dead fish now in plain sight Kurt's excitement grew and suddenly he was jumping straight into Sebastian's arm.

Luckily the other boy caught him easily, holding him up effortlessly while pushing a stray hair back behind his ear.

"I didn't do it," Sebastian insisted. "We did it together."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah we did. We make a pretty good team."

"A great team," Sebastian stressed.

They exchanged one more grin before Kurt threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him hard.

The impact so sudden it caused Sebastian to lose his footing.

"Oh no we're goin down," he shouted as their connected bodies toppled over into the water.

The stick in Kurt's hand somehow ending up embedded in Sebastian's back, making him wince.

"Sorry," Kurt giggled, moving said stick until it was beside them.

"You want me to kiss it better?" Kurt asked in a sultry whisper, causing an excited shiver to run down Sebastian's spine.

"That sounds promising," Sebastian returned in his own lurid tone.

After exchanging a few more lip locks, the two got down to the serious business of cooking the fish.

Since the lighter was pretty much useless now Sebastian had to get creative on starting the fire.

Luckily he had been a Cub Scout way back when he was six and could still remember the trick.

Sadly it wasn't as easy as the leader always made it look.

Kurt observed Sebastian's rigorous attempts to start a fire with admiration and concern.

"Need help?" Kurt finally asked curiously.

"Nah. I almost have it."

"Well how about a cheer for inspiration. Like Sebastian-bastian he's our man if he can't do it no one can. Yay fire," Kurt clapped and jumped around jokingly.

"Very inspiring," Sebastian remarked sarcastically, just as the stick and rock he was rubbing together created a spark.

"Clearly," Kurt said, plopping down into the sand and setting the fish over the open flame.

"So why cheerleading?" Sebastian asked seriously.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"Why did you choose to be a cheerleader? I mean out of all the clubs you could've joined."

"Cheerleading is a sport not a club," Kurt defended quickly.

"Oh sorry. Out of all the sports why'd you pick it?" Sebastian corrected himself.

Kurt shook his head dismissively. "The reason is silly. If I tell you you'll just think I'm shallow."

"Come on Kurt we're past all that. Remember? You can tell me anything." Sebastian took Kurt's hand, fingers running back and forth across his knuckles.

It was pretty true, they knew each other intimately now so something as tiny as a confession would be no big deal.

It was just, Kurt had never told anybody the real reason behind his need to join the Cheerios. Guess there was no time like the present to finally confess.

"Well," Kurt began. "It all started in the eighth grade. I had been struggling a lot with whether or not I should come out. I knew I was gay because unlike all my friends I had no desire for any of the girls in my grade, but I had huge crushes on a few of my guy friends. Then, just when I had mustered up enough courage to tell them, this kid in our class, Michael Truro, well a rumor came out that his father left his mother to move to New York and be with a man. I still remember how mean all the kids were to him and he wasn't even the one who was gay. They said such horrible things to him and I knew I wasn't prepared for that, so I continued to lie," Kurt sniffled lightly.

"Then about halfway through the year we went on a field trip to the high school and that was where I witnessed firsthand how the chain of command worked. The football players all strolled down the hallways liked they owned them and on their arms were the cheerleaders. They were all so beautiful and smiling. I knew that the only way I was ever going to be safe within the confines of high school was to be one of them. So I spent the next four months practicing dance every single day. I even taught myself how to do a back flip. That's how determined I was and when I tried out Coach Sylvester couldn't say no."

"Wow," Sebastian exhaled. "That's pretty impressive," he remarked dryly.

"You don't sound very impressed."

"It just seems like a lot of work just to be excepted by a bunch of self centered sheep who do nothing but follow the herd."

"I thought you said you weren't going to judge me if I told you," Kurt snapped.

"I'm not Kurt. I just think that you could have been accepted without them. You're great. Beautiful and kind. You didn't need to cling to those leaches who think putting others down is alright."

"There's nothing wrong with knowing that I couldn't take the ridicule Sebastian. Sorry we all can't be like you."

"Oh so that's your excuse. You weren't strong enough to beat them so you joined them. You think what they say doesn't hurt me? Well it does Kurt. It does, but I refuse to let it take me down because I know in the end that I'm stronger then all of them and I don't have to hide behind my popularity to prove it."

"So that's what you think I do. Hide?"

"Well if the shoe fits."

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to be like y-" Kurt paused, catching himself.

"Like what? Like me? Because god forbid you be an outcast. Maybe if you weren't so busy fearing it you would realize it isn't so bad after all. God maybe I was wrong about you after all." The minute Sebastian uttered those words he regretted them, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

"Screw you," Kurt cried, furiously kicking a pile of sand into the fire and affectively putting it out before getting up and running away.

He took off into the forest, heading all the way to the lagoon. The peaceful sound of the waterfall helping to instantly calm him down.

There he sat at the edge, his feet dipped into the cool, shallow water and he let himself cry. Not over the fight, but over the fact that Sebastian had been right.

Kurt had spent the last four years hiding. Too scared to face what he would be if he didn't have Quinn and Santana to fall back on.

If being with Sebastian last night had opened Kurt's eyes to anything it was that when all was said and done and people's titles were stripped away, the only thing that remained and most of all mattered was the person's soul.

And no amount of popularity could change that.

Sebastian felt awful. He hadn't intended to blow up at Kurt like that, but it made him so furious when the boy reduced himself down to nothing more than a high school cliché.

Kurt had such amazing potential and he was squandering it just so he could have a seat at the cool kids' table. It didn't seem right, but neither was his judgment of it. What gave him the right to tell Kurt how to live his life?

He knew he needed to find Kurt and apologize immediately. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to be mad at him.

When he finally found Kurt sitting at the edge of the lagoon he sighed to himself in relief before approaching him cautiously and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Kurt tipped his head back, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted in a soft whisper. "I'm really sorry about what I said back there. I didn't mean any of it."

"You may not have meant it, but you were right. I've been hiding, like a coward because I was petrified. But soon high school is going to be over and then what? I don't wanna be a cheerleader the rest of my life and who knows what Quinn and Santana will end up doing. They'll each probably marry big ol' sports players, move out of state and never speak to me again. The truth is I was always too afraid to step out of my comfort zone and now I have no future."

"That's not true Kurt," Sebastian insisted adamantly. "You can still apply for college. Some take last call applications. Or maybe you can go to a junior college. Just until you figure it all out, but really it's up to you. It wasn't my place to meddle in your life and you don't have to answer to me about your future."

"I know. You only did it because you were worried about me," Kurt pointed out as he wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. "You have a very big heart."

Sebastian smiled modestly. "Only for the people I care about. You're first on that list now. I care about you Kurt. So much. The only reason I can even still think about the future is because you're here with me. Having you around motivates me to survive every single day."

Kurt was rendered temporarily speechless, suddenly floored and completely caught off guard by Sebastian's revelation.

Sure his admiration was clear in his actions. The way he had kissed Kurt and held him close after the two had gone all the way last night were unmistakable signs of his growing feelings, but speaking and showing were two very different things.

Since Kurt still wasn't quite ready to declare his own fondness just yet he settled for the latter of the two. Hoping his actions would speak much louder than his words ever could.

He leaned up, pressing his lips lightly to Sebastian's.

There was a short beat and then the other boy responded back quickly and rather enthusiastically. His strong arms encircling Kurt's body and pulling him in closer.

Kurt hummed into the intense kiss, pressing his chest as hard into Sebastian's as he possibly could. Suddenly needed to feel every inch of him, to make sure this was all real.

They tasted each other over and over again, lips desperate and wanting. Both acting as if the other may disappear if they stopped.

After that fight Sebastian felt more determined than ever to prove just how bad he felt, how sorry he was and most of all how much he still wanted and needed Kurt.

If the way Kurt was responding to his advance was any indication then he was already more than forgiven.

But it still took him a little by surprise when Kurt brought the kiss to an abrupt halt and began hastily yanking the button up off his body.

Sebastian watched with wide eyes as Kurt's bare chest came into full frontal display. His shirt having been tossed somewhere behind his head.

By the time he was stripped of his top layer Kurt was panting uncontrollably, eyes locked with Sebastian's now smoldering green ones.

He felt like he was having an out of body experience and needed this to ground him once more.

Their fight had left him frazzled, not just because it was upsetting to argue, but because the subject matter was rather unnerving. More than Kurt had let on. But he figured now was not the time to dwell on that.

He may not have been able to control the future, but this was still the one thing he could control and that gave him an odd scene of power that spurred his actions on further.

He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing his until they were both short of breath.

When their lips finally part for a fraction of a second Sebastian can't help what he does next, fueled mostly by his ragging teenaged hormones.

He reached out towards Kurt's shorts, popping the button and undoing the zipper with ease.

Once the act is completed Sebastian realized just how inappropriate it  
was, but right as he's about to apologize for his overzealous behavior, Kurt lunges at him like some widely primitive animal.

The action so aggressive it causes both of them to go sliding straight down into the nearby water.

Luckily, since they're on the edge, the water is shallow so the only repercussion is some roaring laughter.

"I'm sorry about that," Kurt giggles happily.

"It's okay. You never have to apologize for kissing me," Sebastian assures while placing a chase peck to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt returned the gesture, which motivated Sebastian to kiss his forehead in response.

Again Kurt mimicked the action and then before they knew it they were making out again. The water they're submerged in not even the slightest deterrent.

In fact their connected bodies slip even further into the refreshing water of the lagoon. Actually it was a nice way to cool off their rapidly heating bodies.

But soon even the temperature of the liquid surrounding their bodies couldn't lessen the fire raging between them.

With rather eager hands Sebastian helped Kurt out of his soaking wet bottoms, which was no easy feat considering they were clinging tightly to his skin like some sort of stubborn glove.

Once they were finally off and thrown over to a nearby rock, Sebastian's passions ignited to a nearly unhealthy level.

His hands roving all over Kurt's now completely unclothed skin, leaving no inch of it untouched. As his hands explored so did his lips, starting at Kurt's temple and kissing all the way down to his neck where he settled, desperate to mark the unblemished skin with a large bruise.

Kurt panted and moaned, in response, nails clawing at Sebastian's shoulders and back.

Why did something painful cause so much pleasure to coarse through his veins? And why, when he now knew how painful sex was did he want to have it again?

Then Sebastian removed his lips from his neck and placed them at his ear. "I want you so much," he breathed hotly.

In that moment Kurt had his answer.

He felt the exact same way and he needed to show Sebastian that.

Kurt slid his hands down the smooth plan of Sebastian's rippling pecs, stopping right at the button of his shorts so that he could remove them.

It was tough and needed Sebastian's assistance to be completed, but the struggle was well worth the pay off of getting Sebastian naked.

Last night Kurt had been so all over the place that he hadn't been able to fully appreciate the moment, but he wasn't about to make that mistake twice.

This time he was going to lock every minute of it away, store it deep in the recesses of his mind so that he'd never forget a second of it.

Plus the newfound clarity provided him with the knowledge that these moments between them didn't have to be heated and rushed.

There was nothing wrong with taking their time, so that's exactly what Kurt did. Committing every line, dip and curve of Sebastian's body to his memory as his fingertips explored it.

Sebastian's heart was racing, pounding so rapidly he could hear it in his ears.

Kurt wasn't doing anything overtly sexual, he was only touching him, but to Sebastian it felt like the hottest, most sensual act in the world.

Which was why he couldn't help but moan wantonly, his body craning, arching, begging for more.

Kurt was more than happy to oblige, once again throwing himself gracefully into Sebastian's arms.

Immediately wrapping his legs tightly around Sebastian's hips to help keep himself from slipping.

With their bodies now connected Sebastian began to trek through the shallow water, towards one of the nearby rocked walls of the lagoon. The runoff from the waterfall cascading fluidly down the stones.

He pressed Kurt roughly against the wall, making him writhe and wail with added pleasure.

Their lips found each other's once again, this time intentionally sloppy, as if each was trying to devour the other.

Sebastian hiked Kurt further up the rock he was perched on so his fingers could tease at the boys tight entrance.

Kurt hissed when the tips of two of Sebastian's fingers grazed his puckered, pulsating hole.

The sound leaving Sebastian feeling guilty. Since this encounter was so unexpected he hadn't thought to bring the tube of lotion along with him.

In a second of desperation he looked around hopefully, wishing desperately that he could find something, anything to take away that initial discomfort.

When he of course came up short he knew his only other option was to go slowly, despite his brain screaming out to speed up because of its own selfish pleasures.

Yet Sebastian resisted, refused. Putting Kurt's comfort before his own. In the end he knew it'd be worth it, just to marvel at the blissed-out expression on the boy's flawless face.

Sebastian paused briefly, collecting himself before proceeding to slid the two waiting digits into the incredibly hot, pleasurably wet space that was Kurt's body.

It was just as he remembered it from last night, sheer perfection.

Despite the fact that Sebastian had done this before, it still felt new and thrilling to him.

Being with Kurt physically made everything clear.

Sebastian now understood why people started wars over this. Why they killed, cried ,walked through rain, snow and sleet just to get to their mate. Just to consummate their love. To be bonded, if only for a moment. Because that small chunk of time was better than none at all.

Sebastian could never really fathom it before. Even after all the books he had read about great love affairs.

Women going behind the backs of their husbands to screw their forbidden lovers.  
Men risking it all , including their lives just to have a shot with the object of their desire.

He honestly could never wrap his mind around the fact that sex, something he used to deem trivial at best would drive people so crazy.

But now he got it, because of moments like this.

When they were in the thick of it. Each panting and moaning like wild primal animals, Sebastian felt like he'd do just about anything if it meant he could relive this over and over again.

Their kissing picked up then, lips moving in rapid tandem, the occasional quaking moan vibrating out of Kurt's throat and escaping past his supple lips.

Sebastian swallowed down every noise of enjoyment like the tasty morsels that they were.

Soon his fingers began to bend slightly as his tongue ran heavily across Kurt's plump bottom lip.

Kurt's head spun and swirled as previously unfelt ecstasy coursed through his body, causing him to shake like an uncontrollable leaf.

When Sebastian bit down gently on his lip he moaned in an embarrassingly high pitch, his body going lax against the rock it was being shoved roughly up against.

"Oh Bas," he cried out brokenly, hoping his needy tone would help to convey his desire to take this just as far as they had last night.

Luckily Sebastian seemed to pick right up on Kurt's wanting, slowly sliding his fingers out so he could line himself up perfectly with Kurt's waiting body.

Their eyes met as Sebastian entered Kurt.

He was gentle, length sliding gradually in until the boy was completely filled with him.

Kurt's pulsating heat surrounding him and making him howl.

Holding Kurt steadily under his thighs, Sebastian began to thrust up.

Kurt's lithe body gliding up and down the rock with each move.

Somewhere in his mind he knew it hurt, the jagged edges scraping him, but he was in too deep to care about any of that right now.

All his mind could focus on was the pleasure. How amazing it felt to have Sebastian this close, their bodies connected and moving together as one.

Desperate to stay this way as long as humanly possible Kurt wrapped his legs as tightly as he could around Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian took Kurt's move as a sign that he wanted more, so he happily obliged, driving himself harder and deeper into the engulfing inferno.

Kurt nearly screamed, but then a warm tingling sensation stirred heavily in his lower belly and the noise became chocked off and replaced by a guttural moan because the depth at which Sebastian had just pounded into him had caused him to hit some kind of magical spot that made Kurt feel like he was going to burst at the seams.

"Holy crap," Kurt choked up, fighting to find enough air to fill his lungs.

Sebastian nearly crumbled at Kurt's tone. It was so wrecked and shaky.

"So good," Sebastian stressed aloud, burying his face into Kurt's neck and kissing it softly. A delicate contrast to the sharp advances of his hips.

In turn Kurt nestled his face into Sebastian's thick hair, exhaling with a whine as he tensed up, releasing between their stomachs.

Sebastian didn't last much longer after that, throwing his head back and screaming only Kurt's name.

They remained pressed closely, the rock supporting their now spent bodies.

Kurt took short gasps of air, desperate to return his breathing to normal before he passed out.

Sebastian on the other hand was breathing far too deeply, nearly choking on the excess of air.

For a moment he felt so high of his orgasm that he didn't know how to function normally, brain to jumbled to form a coherent thought.

Thankfully it didn't last too long and soon enough he was back to himself, yet his happy mood remained perfectly intact. A fact he was grateful for.

He rubbed the tip of his nose lightly over Kurt's, placing a light off center kiss to his top lip before easing himself out of Kurt.

Too high from coming harder than he had in his life Kurt could only muster a tiny, almost pathetic whimper at the sudden empty feeling that Sebastian slipping out of him caused.

Sebastian graciously kept his grip on Kurt, helping him ease down onto his now unsteady feet and he continued holding him firmly around the waist.

Which left Kurt feeling appreciative, because he was confident that without Sebastian's support his legs would have given out and he'd be flopping around in the water like a useless fish.

"Thanks," Kurt breathed out shakily.

"It's no problem really," Sebastian returned modestly. Guiding Kurt and himself over to the edge of the lagoon so they could both retrieve their still very wet bottoms.

"I guess now would be a good time to have a change of clothing," Kurt joked as he held up the dripping shorts, ringing them out the best he could. Yet his effort seemed futile considering his limbs still felt too loose to function properly.

"Yeah," Sebastian laughed, squeezing his own shorts as firmly as his still slightly trembling hands would allow.

"So um I guess we should get back to cooking the fish. I'm pretty starved" Kurt said with a slight blush. The implication that their sex had left him even more ravenous than he already was, making him more embarrassed than he should have been.

"Right. Me too," Sebastian agreed, cringing as he pulled the soaked shorts back up his legs. He began heading back towards the abandoned fire, Kurt following his lead and walking a few steps behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

When they finally made it back to the shore they were met with the sight of a fire that had been put out by a spray of crudely kicked led dirt.

Their sexually encounter back at the lagoon had been so intense that it had made Kurt completely forget what had brought it about in the first place, but seeing the now extinguished flames made the entire memory of his childish behavior return.

"I'm really sorry I did that," he apologized lamely.

"It's alright Kurt, really. We both did and said things that we didn't mean. It's all over now. No point of dwelling on it." Sebastian stressed, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his own. "Besides the making up was almost worth it," he added with a soft kiss to Kurt's wrist.

Kurt's face and neck heated up for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Now all we have to do is build another fire," Sebastian commented.

"Seems easier said than done," Kurt pointed out with a lighthearted chuckle.

"I'm pretty confident in my skills. As long as you're okay with waiting a few hours," Sebastian joked while getting down on his knees bringing him closer to the ground. He picked up a rock and stick, getting to the task right away.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kurt asked, tracing a line in the sand with his toes as he took both sides of the button up and wrapped them securely around his chest before letting them fall open again.

Sebastian looked up from his tools, temporarily captivated by the sigh of Kurt doing something as innocent as play with his shirt.

In his mind he still couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. If getting this close to Kurt so fast was a blessing or a curse.

Sure the other boy's presence made him optimistic about the future, but that didn't automatically mean that Kurt was around in the scenario Sebastian envisioned.

If they ever did happen to be rescued, would this newfound closeness carry over into their old Lima lives? Or would they pick up exactly where they had left off? Each pretending as if none of this had ever happened.

Sebastian already knew his answer to that. He had gotten it the moment his and Kurt's lips met for that very first kiss.

There was no going back for him. He was invested in this, for the long haul.

Because for as opposite as they were, he and Kurt had still managed to form a rather deep connection. When they were together things were better, colors brighter and this entire messed up situation they had gotten themselves into seemed to make perfect sense. Almost as if the universe had put them here to find one another.

The real question now was could Kurt feel it too, and after that there was the scariest question of all.

Was it real or just a manifestation of their mutual loneliness?

Sebastian refused to ask himself that. At least not now. Not when everything was finally calm and settled and they were happy, content.

The last of their wicked words were far behind them now and all that remained was this bond.

Kurt smiled down at Sebastian. For the past thirty seconds he had looked positively dumbfounded and equally deep in thought. It was amusing and also a bit curious.

For a second Kurt wondered idly what on earth Sebastian could be thinking about, but that notion was gone as quickly as it came and soon he was snapping his fingers in front of the other boy's face to gain his full attention.

Sebastian blinked rapidly, the sound of snapping pulling him from his deep retrieve and bringing him straight back to reality.

The reality was that at this very moment Kurt was here and right now that was all that really mattered, and that was all Sebastian was going to focus on.

"I was just asking if you needed some help and then you went mute. You alright?" Kurt questioned Sebastian.

"I'm better than alright. I was just thinking about um...the fire. You know if there was an easier way to start it," Sebastian fibbed easily.

"Were you also thinking about how you're never going to get it lit if the stick and rock aren't actually touching?" Kurt pointed to Sebastian's hands with a giggle.

They were each laying limply at his sides, making no contact at all.

"Oh," Sebastian remarked stupidly, fumbling to get the two objects rubbing together once more.

"You know what, while you do that I'm gonna go re-clean the fish," Kurt explained, picking the stick with the dead fish up out of the dirt and marching towards the ocean.

Sebastian watched him walk all the way to the water's edge before focusing his attention back on the fire.

Kurt stood ankle deep in the calm water. Pouring handfuls of water onto the deceased cod.

As he performed the menial task his mind wondered to other things, mostly the conversation that had taken place before the events in the lagoon.

With his mind clear, free of all adolescent distractions, Kurt could take a serious moment to stop and think about what Sebastian had said.

As strange as it may have sounded Kurt had honestly never given much thought to his future beyond high school.

It had all went by in such a blur, his eyes far too focused on the prize of popularity to think past a life that didn't take place inside the four walls of McKinley.

But here, with such a vast ocean ahead of him, his life suddenly felt very much in perspective. There was a great big world out there and soon Kurt would be an adult in it.

Being on this island gave him the clarity he never knew he always needed and surviving for as long as he had so far was like proving to himself that he could get through anything, face any obstacle.

It was a powerful feeling that left him confident he could tackle his future head on and free of worry.

There was just one small detail that brought the entire thing together. It was Sebastian.

Deep down Kurt knew he had only survived, thrived and prospered this long because of the support of his fated companion.

It was more than a little curious that Kurt had been floating aimlessly through life this entire time and now, in Sebastian's presence he felt anchored. More steady than ever before, which was strange considering they were still very much stranded on a deserted island.

Kurt felt both lost and found at the same time. A notion that should have scared him, but instead left him surprisingly optimistic.

It was settled, with Sebastian at his side he could do anything. But then, a notion that did scare him popped into his head. What if Sebastian wasn't always around? Then what?

It was an idea too depressing to face right at this very moment. So instead Kurt brushed it off. Returning confidently to the shore.

Now that Sebastian sort of had the hang of this whole fire thing his attempt did not take as long and by the time Kurt returned with the now clean fish the flames were just getting started.

They sat side by side in the sand, roasting the cod over the open blaze. Exchanging coy smiles as the moister from their impending dinner made the fire crackle and pop furiously.

Sebastian reached over, taking Kurt's hand in a firm, affectionate squeeze.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was telling himself he shouldn't be doing this. Bringing them even closer would only make things harder in the long run but he just couldn't help himself. He felt like a pyrotechnic that had just struck a match. In the end he knew he would get burnt, but he was willing to take that risk if it meant he could enjoy the fire for as long as possible.

These feelings he had for Kurt were so new and exciting he felt foolish to turn them away over something as trivial as a what if.

Who knew, maybe Kurt felt the exact same way.

Sebastian was smart. He knew the only rational solution would be to ask him straight out. No more beating around the bush.

So he turned towards the other boy, letting out a long winded breath and straightening up his posture.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did a large storm cloud drifted over the sun, causing the sky to immediately turn a gloomy gray color.

What followed was the largest, most booming crack of thunder Sebastian had ever heard. The sound causing both of them to jump just as large droplets of rain began pouring out of the sky with a vengeance.

The large drops of water bringing the once raging fire to a very abrupt end.

"Dammit," Sebastian cursed while Kurt giggled at his side.

"Is there something amusing about our fire being ruined?" Sebastian asked grumpily.

"No it's just... the rain," Kurt sighed, tipping his head back and opening his mouth.

For as upset as he was Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Kurt's reaction. It was adorable.

"Yeah, what about the rain?" He baited curiously.

"It's just so...so glorious. You know when I was little my mom and I would go outside and dance in the rain. She said it was our way of thanking the universe for it. Because it helped to grow the flowers and the grass and the trees. She always said it was a blessing," Kurt remarked stoically before he hopped up to his feet and began dancing or rather twirling around in a circle.

"You're acting crazy," Sebastian pointed out with a laugh.

"Nope. Just grateful," Kurt insisted, doing a little spin before flitting over to Sebastian. "Why the long face?"

"Well both the food and the fire are ruined and you're over here acting like a mental patient that just escaped the loony bin."

"Come on grumpy," Kurt poked Sebastian in his side. "You know this looks fun and as for the food we can still eat it. Now it's just seared. You know sushi style. Your favorite."

"I'm glad you're enjoying my misery so much," Sebastian pouted.

"No I'm just looking at things as glass half full instead of half empty. You should really think about joining me. Turn that frown of yours upside down," Kurt kissed Sebastian firmly on his temple before dancing back over to the spot he had been before.

Sebastian dwelled on the wrecked fire for a few more seconds before he stood, sighing in defeat before marching over to Kurt and grabbing him firmly around the waist, twirling him around quickly until they were face to face.

He took Kurt's hand, putting his other arm around his tiny waist and then they began to sway.

"I'm glad you decided to join me," Kurt whispered, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear him over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Well I have to admit that your little display of insanity was rather infectious," Sebastian admitted while spinning Kurt around smoothly before bringing him back closely to his body.

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, dancing despite the lack of music for what felt like hours.

At some point Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's chest, the steady beating of his heart lulling him into a dream like state where he closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the world.

"You know I was thinking about what you said," he finally mused, tone blissful.

"What I said?" Sebastian asked curiously, causing his chest to rumble and vibrate on Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah. You know about school. I think I'm gonna follow your advice and take some course at the junior college. Gain a few credits. It will look better for when I apply to a four year. Plus it will give me some time to figure out what I wanna be when I grow up."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sebastian complemented Kurt, holding him tighter to his chest. Almost like the news of his now mapped out future made him feel less tangible, like he could disappear right at this very moment if Sebastian let him go.

Kurt relished in the hold, savoring it before returning the gesture. Putting his arms tightly around Sebastian's mid section and holding him securely.

Kurt tipped his head up slightly, his eyes meeting Sebastian's. They exchange a grin, each looking intent to speak their truth, but both too worried to actually say the words aloud.

Since finding out the truth now was far too risky, Kurt did the only other thing he could think of. He leaned up on his tip toes, placing a firm kiss to Sebastian's waiting lips.

Despite the chill in the air caused by the rain Sebastian's mouth was hot against his.

Kurt immediately grew desperate, not only for the feeling having Sebastian's lips covering his own stirred up inside him, but the even deeper connection that lingered just behind the lip lock.

Not only was it extremely passionate, it was also a physical representation of how far they had progressed. Of how close their relationship had become in such a short amount of time. A true testament that two people of opposing social standings could find a common ground and build off of it, creating a sturdy foundation to set a future on.

Once absolutely necessary they each dragged themselves away from the other to take a breath.

By this time both were thoroughly soaked to the bone, their appearances hilarious.

Sebastian's hair was sticking wetly to his forehead, tiny droplets falling off the long strands and sticking to his nose and top of his lip.

Kurt pushed the wet tendrils back with his hand before kissing each bead of water away gently. The taste of rain water and Sebastian's own unique flavor dancing on his tongue.

Sebastian returned the gesture. Performing the action in what felt like super slow motion.

Kurt closed his eyes as the other kissed away the drops one by one.

Soon their mouths were meeting once more. Only this time they did not part for air. In fact they stayed locked, which forced their bodies to twist into the craziest of positions in order to undress each other.

Somehow they made it all the way to the shelter of the hut before gradually making their way down to the floor, movements remaining slow and fluid as they proceeded to pleasure one another with their hands, lips and bodies.

After Sebastian had brought him to the very brink of release with three of his fingers Kurt grew bold, somehow managing to climb on top of the other boys lap despite the fact that he felt completely boneless.

He took Sebastian in his hand, briefly relishing in the feel and texture of another guys length before gliding it inside his body.

"Mmm," Sebastian purred from deep within his chest. Kurt looked so... God there wasn't ever a word worthy enough to describe it.

Sebastian was experiencing pure, unmatched ecstasy for the first time in...well in forever.

As Kurt slowly, but surly adjusted to the feeling of this new position his forward thrust became more and more confident until he was steadily riding Sebastian, pace remaining unhurried.

Their hands glided into each other's, both squeezing gently. The slight pressure of Sebastian's fingers as they remained interweaved with his own sent a tingle of reassurement down Kurt's spine and urged him on further.

This was so unlike their past two times, in the best way possible. Because this wasn't just sex for sex's sake. There was no rush, no desperation. It was nothing but them, in this moment and it was the definition of beautiful.

It remained slow, Sebastian's hips rising up every time Kurt's circled downwards.

In no time the radiating heat in Kurt's groin began to flow through his entire body.

His eyes fluttered closed as his head tipped back in pleasure, stuttering gasps and moans falling from his lips.

Sebastian became so lost in his own euphoria that he had no idea how long they went at it for. It could have been minutes, hours, hell as amazing as it felt it could have been days and neither of them would have known.

The sun could have risen and fallen around them a dozen times and neither would pay it any mind because they were too wrapped up in one another to care.

But the real fact was they were still two teenage boys and if their hormones had anything to say about it, this entire encounter would be over sooner rather than later.

Which was why Sebastian was not the least bit surprised when his release came barreling down on him, body quivering uncontrollably as he orgasm.

Kurt didn't last long after that, seeing Sebastian satisfied was all he needed to push him over that invisible edge his body was perched on.

Once drained he let his breathing return to normal before taking caution while sliding Sebastian out of him.

Sebastian winced slightly as the warmth of Kurt diminished and was harshly replaced by the cool air hitting his now very sensitive member.

Kurt rolled completely off of Sebastian's lap and onto his back, the cool sand feeling great on his now warm, dewy skin.

He stared up at the palm lined roof of the hut, the steady pitter patter sound of the rain hitting it making him feel even lighter than he already was.

Suddenly he began to laugh lightly under his breath. He knew it was unnecessary, but he just couldn't help it. He assumed this was what people who did drugs must have felt like after taking a strong hit.

Sebastian rolled over onto his side, bringing his fingertips to Kurt's chest and tracing the contours delicately.

"You're laughing again. You know if you keep doing that after every time I'm going to be doubting my abilities," Sebastian joked lightheartedly.

"It's not you," Kurt assured, also rolling onto his side so that the two were now face to face. "Well I mean it is you. But it's a compliment. I swear. It's just... I've never- never felt. Never even imagined..." He trailed off, unable to form a cohesive thought.

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded. " I get what you mean. Both of my other times were pretty much crap compared to this...between us. Especially my first time. I mean when it happened I thought it was the end all be all. But now," Sebastian scoffed. "Boy was I wrong. How about you? How was your first time? Did I measure up?"

Kurt looked down at the sand intently, drawing little circles in it with his index finger.

After that first night he had every intention of telling Sebastian, but they were both so happy inside their own little peaceful bubble he didn't want to do anything to burst it.

Sebastian, seemingly not getting the hint put his hand under Kurt's chin to lift his head back up. "Don't tell me it's been so long you can't remember."

"Oh no I can definitely remember," Kurt chuckled nervously. "Mostly because it happened last night," he finished quietly, eyes locking intently on Sebastian's face so he could gage at his reaction.

The realization of Kurt's words hit Sebastian fast and hard. Not only was he Kurt's first, he was Kurt's only.

"You mean I-I was you're...well wow. I mean just wow," Sebastian exclaimed, unable to hold back his stunned reaction.

Kurt's brow creased and he frowned. "Is that such a bad thing?" He asked defensively.

His tone sobering Sebastian right up.  
"No. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just sort of shocked that nobody's ever... You know."

"I was waiting for the right time and the right person," Kurt defended quickly.

Sebastian smiled at that, running the back of his hand across Kurt's cheek affectionately. "Well I'm glad it was me."

"Me too," Kurt nodded in agreement. "You know since we're both not quite pros at it yet do you think maybe we should practice some more?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do," Sebastian agreed eagerly, taking both sides of Kurt's face and kissing him hungrily.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Kurt sat, facing a nearby rock. With a tiny white stone in hand he began etching little lines onto it.

If his recall of how many times the sun had set and rose in the sky was correct, then today marked the tenth day since they had arrived here.

With each little white line he drew he thought about his father. Wondering how he must be feeling having his only child missing for so long.

In moments like this Kurt wanted nothing more than to scream, mostly out of frustration.

It didn't seem right that he was out here, going about his days, even enjoying them while his dad sat in Ohio being tortured by the idea that his son was gone, lost without a trace.

Kurt knew Burt would never give up hope, but he also knew that there were others, mostly the people who had the authority to search for them who most likely would.

Kurt watched the news, he was aware of how long it took for the authority to tear down the dream that people's loved ones would return to them safe and sound.

Ten days was a long time, tomorrow would be eleven and so on and so forth until finally, after being told there was nothing more that could be done his father would finally have to accept the fact that he was gone for good and give up just as everyone else did.

A choking sob fell from Kurt's lips as he thought about that reality. He was confident that it would take years of searching before that happened but it didn't make it any less depressing.

After marking ten lines neatly onto the rock he set the white stone down with a heavy sigh.

Sebastian rolled over quickly, eyes opening slowly so that they could adjust to the harsh sunlight.

He smiled to himself when he saw Kurt was already awake and sitting beside a large rock that was half buried in the sand. He appeared to be scribbling on it, which was strange.

Sebastian took a minute to observe the boy's actions before his curiosity finally got the better of him and he forced himself to sit up and stretch so that he could go and check it out for himself.

Once awake and alert enough to function properly he pulled his shorts on and made his way over to the stone.

"Hey," he greeted Kurt happily, plopping down beside him in the sand.

"Hey yourself," Kurt countered with a grin. Maybe this was his point of living now. If he couldn't have his old life back then at least he could form a new one with Sebastian.

Sure it wasn't ideal, but the universe had given him lemons and now he was making sweet lemonade. Sweeter than he ever imagined it could be.

"What ya doin?" Sebastian asked with a nod over to the rock.

"Well I was looking for a new stone to crack the coconuts open with and I found a bunch of these little white ones so I figured it might be a good idea to start keeping track of how long we've been here. You know just for some perspective."

Sebastian peered over at the rock, quickly counting the little tick marks.  
"Wow. I can't believe it's already been ten days."

"Yeah I know. Seems shorter."

"Yeah." Sebastian concurred. "It really does." There was a pause and then Sebastian decide to change the subject to something a little less heavy. "So I'm starving. Let's do a little fishing."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, moving to get up on his feet only to find that his upper thighs were painfully sore.

"Ouch," he winched, face scrunching up in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just really sore."

"Oh," Sebastian commented as they both blushed at the memory of last night. "I can help with that."

"You can?"

"Yeah. Here," Sebastian leaned down on one knee, putting one of his arms under Kurt's legs and the other around his back before lifting him easily off the ground, bridal style.

Kurt giggled all the way to the water.

While the idea of never seeing his friends or family again rattled him to his very core. The idea of spending the rest of his days like this weren't so bad. Eventually he'd have to resign to the notion that this was his life now. At least it was a good one, far better than it had been at the start.

The days passed swiftly from there, fourteen days to be exact.

It was two weeks of nothing but swimming, foraging for nuts, berries and what Kurt had discovered were aloe vera plants growing on the outer banks of the lagoon.

Some days they would simply rest, spend them talking, laughing, exchanging the occasional kiss.

Every so often those kisses would progress to more, but mostly they stayed tame.

Never once did they mention the outside world, home, their families or even school. Instead they spoke of their passions, likes, dislikes. All the little insignificant details that made a person who they were.

It was nice. A good distraction, but then one morning, when Kurt was striking his twenty fifth tick mark onto the fateful rock, a feeling of immense sorrow and guilt washed over him.

There were so many lines, each one representing yet another day apart from his loved ones.

It wasn't that this time hadn't been great, because it really had been.

He and Sebastian were closer than ever, but he was still finding it hard to accept that this was really it.

That he would have to spend the rest of his life here. That he would never again get to hug his dad, or share a laugh with his girls or even graduate high school.

All those days ago he had been thinking of his future, so bright and filled with possibility.

Now the rest of his tomorrows would consist of this and only this.

While Kurt was learning to accept that fact, Sebastian on the other hand had already embraced it long ago.

It happened a couple of mornings back.

They were walking hand in hand through the forest, searching the tree tops for more coconuts when a large lizard slithered across the ground.

Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping straight into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian held him tight, soothing him until the amphibian was completely out of sight once more.

In that moment, as Sebastian held Kurt close, rubbing his back gently, he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life protecting Kurt.

So he vowed to himself that he would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

On the twenty sixth day the two decided to do some much needed laundry. They had the time since they had already stock piled enough food for the week and were storing it in Kurt's messenger bag for safe keeping.

Since the weather was particularly nice and warm it seemed like the perfect opportunity to wash their clothes.

After waking up and enjoying a breakfast of trout and berries they headed over to the lagoon, each stripping out of their shorts before slipping into the water.

Kurt removed his button up as well, tossing it playfully at Sebastian's head.

They stood waist deep in the water, both scrubbing the dirty fabrics vigorously. They rang their briefs out as much as they could before pulling them back on and then they laid the remaining clothing out on a nearby rock to dry further.

While they waited they found a large patch of mossy bank, covered in lush foliage to sit in and enjoy a coconut together.

Kurt sat with his back against a large tree trunk, watching as Sebastian smacked a jagged rock he had found against the shell of the hallow fruit.

Finally after numerous attempts, all being followed by undignified grunts, the fuzzy brown casing split clean down the middle.

Sebastian smiled triumphantly as he handed one half over to Kurt.

He held it to his lips, savoring every last drop of the sweet nectar that poured out of it and slid down his dry throat.

Sebastian was a bit more uncouth with his own drinking. Simply tipping his head back and letting the juice spill into his mouth and down around his lips.

He moaned with pleasure at the taste. A sound that made Kurt smile in amusement.

Sebastian looked back at him, returning the bright grin and then he whispered "Kiss me," in a slightly bossy tone that made Kurt want to both obey and defy him.

"But you're all sticky," Kurt teased. Going with something right in the middle.

"So what. Kiss me anyway," Sebastian stated while scooting in closer.

Kurt sighed, easily giving up the teasing in favor of tasting Sebastian's sticky sweet lips.

He captured the boys mouth in a light kiss, each of them breathing out through their noses at the contact.

As they continued to kiss Sebastian slithered even closer until he was hovering completely over Kurt.

Their barely clothed bodies fell back into the brush below them, but they did not miss a beat.

Rolling playfully around the earthy floor, each of them savoring the peaceful moment of intimacy.

Then following a particularly enthusiastic roll Kurt collided with a large rock, the sharp edges of it scraping straight across the skin of his back and easily tearing open the flesh.

"Ouch" he hissed, the action making their lips part.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got scratched by a stupid rock. You know sometimes I really wish we had a nice warm bed to curl up in together. With none of natures stupid elements in sight."

"I wish that too sometimes," Sebastian sighed wistfully, resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck as they laid together on the jungle floor.

They held each other for a little bit longer until Kurt began to grow restless. His freshly marred skin starting to burn and itch painfully.

"You got ants in your pants?" Sebastian asked jokingly.

"No. It's just really itchy," Kurt whined.

"Well here, let me take a look." Sebastian removed himself from Kurt's grip and they both sat up slowly.

Kurt turned slightly to show off the place he had just been cut.

Sebastian ran his fingertips delicately around the perimeter of the affected skin. "It doesn't look too bad, but you should probably go take a dip. Give it a good washing so it doesn't get infected or anything."

"Yeah. You're probably right. You wanna join me?" Kurt asked hopefully, laying an enticingly sensual kiss to the side of Sebastian's neck to help persuade him.

"Actually I think I'm gunna go rustle us up some lunch, but you take your time okay."

"Okay," Kurt smiled as they parted ways with a small peck.

Kurt did in fact take his time in the water, closing his eyes and letting the bright sun shine down on him and warm the naked skin of his chest and legs.

Since this was his life now he didn't want to take anything in it for granted. He knew it was childish to complain about something as insignificant as a silly rock, especially when he was still waking up every single morning with air in his lungs and a smile on his face, but it was hard not to have a little bit of contempt for all the nature that was constantly surrounding them.

When the skin of his fingers finally began to resemble a prune he waded slowly out of the lagoon and made his way back to where Sebastian was. Judging by the stacks of smoke rising though the air it was clear he had already started cooking.

A fact Kurt was grateful for because he was suddenly starving. All that swimming had left him ravenous.

Kurt pushed through the last of the trees and bush, stopping short when he came upon a curious sight.

Sebastian wasn't sitting by the fire, cooking over the flame.

No he was working, diligently collecting stacks and stacks of the large, flat leafs that fell off the coconut trees daily and lining each of them up meticulously.

Laying each and every one out gently until they formed a rather large rectangular shape, in a checker board like pattern.

After each move he made, Sebastian would take a step back to survey his work, tongue poking out adorably from the side of his mouth as he did so.

Kurt stayed inconspicuous for a little bit longer before clearing his throat and making Sebastian turn in surprise.

"I thought you were cooking us lunch," Kurt observed with a smirk.

"I am." Sebastian nodded over to the fire which had three sticks of trout roasting on it. "Can't I multitask?"

"Sure, but what on earth are you building?"

"It's a bed," Sebastian admitted with a blush. "Well sorta. You see I got to thinking about what you said before and you were right. You deserve a safe place to sleep. Somewhere that's guaranteed to be rock free."

Kurt's heart swelled with happiness at the gesture. It was the sweetest yet most simple thing anyone had ever done for him.

He threw himself into Sebastian's arms and they toppled onto the stack of surprisingly soft leafs in a tangled mess of limbs.

"You're too wonderful," Kurt complimented while kissing erratically at Sebastian's face and neck.

"It's just some leaves," Sebastian countered with an amused laugh.

Kurt paused. "No," he insisted. "It's what they represent. You want me to be happy. Have a small amount of pleasure to mask over all the crap out here. Well you've succeeded. I'm very pleased. In fact I can only think of one other thing that would make me happier than this right now." Kurt raised his eyebrow suggestively while sliding his palm gradually down Sebastian's bare chest, stopping just short of the waistband of his briefs, waiting patiently for permission to continue.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "As much as I would love to do that right now I think we should eat first. You know it's not good to work vigorously on an empty stomach."

"I guess you're right," Kurt pouted, rolling away and hopping to his feet to check the fish.

It was just right, skin crisp while the meat remained tender and juicy.

They sat crossed legged on the cool leaves. Tearing at the fish with their bare hands and eating until all that was left was the bone.

With their bellies now filled Kurt figured they could get back to more pressing matters. Like testing out their new "bed."

So he hooked his hand around the boys neck. dragged him down until they were both horizontal.

They laid face to face, looking deep into one another's eyes. Kurt was the first to scoot just a little bit closer, throwing his leg over Sebastian's hip and bringing their lower halves as close together as humanly possible.

Having run out of lotion long ago they had to get creative so Sebastian had taken to sucking on his fingers to lube them up.

This time was no exception.

He slid two fingers into his mouth, sucking vigorously until they were slick with spit. He then proceeded to pull Kurt's underwear down with his free hand and gild both the digits smoothly into Kurt's puckered entrance.

Kurt quivered, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck while arching his hip up towards the advance.

Sebastian worked them both in and out delicately, stretching Kurt open until he was more than ready to be taken.

After removing the two fingers their bodies managed to become even closer as Sebastian lined up and slid in effortlessly.

Kurt gripped desperately at the other boy's body, holding it closely to his own.

He had never felt more connected to somebody than he did when they were together like this. And not just in the physical sense, but in the emotional one as well.

This was clearly not just sex anymore. It was love making in its purest, most simple form.

Their bodies were like one, so in sync it was hard to tell where one of them began and the other ended.

The notion made Kurt tingle, the sensation traveling down his spine and settling rather heavily in his  
groin.

"Oh god Bas I'm so close," he panted into his lovers ear. "Go faster, harder. Wanna feel it all. Please."

Sebastian nodded, hands falling down around Kurt's lower body so that he could hold him in place and pound into him with smooth, deep strokes.

Kurt lost his breath at the deep pounding that radiated through him like liquid hot lava. It was so pleasurable he shook, shiver of ecstasy running through him as he milked himself all over Sebastian's chest and stomach.

Sebastian did not falter, his jutting hips remaining steadfast until his own orgasm made itself know in the form of a pleasurable shout that rang out through the tropical air.

Their mutually spent bodies collapsed onto each other's as they both took deep heaving breathes. Chest raising and falling in tandem.

Kurt rested his cheek against the crook of Sebastian's neck, deeply inhaling his musky, salty scent. Under any other circumstance he probably would have found the odor pungent, but now it was becoming a sort of familiarity to him. Something to help keep him grounded.

"I think we just made very good use of the bed." Sebastian commented breathlessly

"Mmm-hmm," Kurt agreed, rolling over slightly so that he was half on top of Sebastian and they were both resting comfortably.

"Kurt-Kurt," Sebastian whispered. "Hey don't fall asleep just yet. We need something covering our bodies or we'll freeze."

Ah yes, but their clothing was so so far away.

Kurt was so comfortable he briefly considered just letting himself freeze to death. At least he would die happy. Here in Sebastian's arms after just having one of the best orgasms ever. They were doomed anyways so he might as well. But then he figured they had made it this far. Why not keep fighting to survive.

The chances of them being rescued may have been slim to none at this point, but at least Kurt could look forward to another day of this.

Of laying around with Sebastian, just sipping from coconuts and making love to their heart's content.

For a little while longer they laid stretched out on their makeshift bed of leaves. Bodies remaining completely intertwined, Kurt's head resting comfortably in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Do you ever feel bad? Kurt finally asked as he placed soft kisses down Sebastian's warm jaw line. It had been the question weighing heavily on his mind for the past few days and he figured there was no time like the present to bring it up.

"Bad?" Sebastian countered with an eyebrow raise, holding Kurt a little tighter to his chest, fingers stroking up and down his silky smooth back.

"Yeah. Bad that we're not more upset. I mean we have people back home who probably think we're both dead. Do you ever feel like we should be doing something more. Like trying to find a way out of here.

"We tried Kurt. We did the best we could. But we're not dead so we should live to the fullest. Not doom ourselves to dwelling on something we can't change."

"You're right. I guess I just feel guilty."

"Don't Kurt. All those people. They know how much you care about them. You shouldn't feel bad about something out of your control." Sebastian wrapped his arm securely around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer until their noses touched gently.

He rubbed his against Kurt's in an Eskimo fashion before pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's soft lips.

Kurt's eyes closed slowly as a toothless grin stretched across his face.

Sebastian took a sharp inhale, now was the perfect time to say it. Those three simple yet life altering words.

He had been thinking about them for awhile now.

What was the worst that could happen? They had already reached a level so far past friendship that they could no longer even pretend that's what they were.

Yet Sebastian still felt hesitant, what if his affections were not returned. It would make life here so much more awkward and it would take away perfect moments like this one. Maybe he would hold off, just a little bit longer.

Kurt let out a blissful sigh, stretching up so he could bury his face completely into Sebastian's neck. He began sucking gently on the flesh, causing Sebastian's toes to curl and a husky groan to fall from his lips.

Their bodies writhed, gliding together sensuously.

Kurt leaned back, framing both sides of Sebastian's face delicately in his hands.

"I love you Sebastian," he declared, instantly gulping back his building tears. With time so fleeting out here Kurt felt he had to say it now before it was too late. Any number of bad things could happen to them out here and then there would be no more opportunities to tell Sebastian how he felt.

For a moment Sebastian convinced himself that he was hearing things. That he wanted so badly to say those words to Kurt that he was imagining him saying them first.

But then Kurt repeated himself confidently. "I love you," he said once more, bringing Sebastian's face down to his own so that they could kiss.

The ever present fireworks whenever their lips touched exploding like crazy behind Sebastian's eyes.

"I love you too Kurt," he breathed out in between fervent kisses. "I'm so in love with you."

They shared a few more intensely passionate kisses before they forced themselves to part because the wind was beginning to whip through the trees, leaving the air crisp and cool on their unclothed skin.

That night, as they laid out, holding each other close and peering out at the vast blanket of stars above them they were each content. Probably because each were failing to mention the blinding desperation that they both knew was lingering just on the surface of their affections.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"Okay. What's that one called?" Kurt asked, pointing up into the night sky for the tenth time tonight.

"That's Delphinus. It's Latin for dolphin and next to it is Pegasus and right over there is Aquarius," Sebastian answered back.

"Do you know all of them?" Kurt wondered, scooting in closer to Sebastian's body as the wind whipped and whistled.

Sebastian nodded. "Yup. All 88 of them."

"You make it sound so simple."

"If you can believe it I used to read even more when I was younger than I do now. I learned them when I was eight so the information was pretty easy to retain."

"It's kinda hot you know," Kurt mused.

"Me being eight?" Sebastian joked.

"No," Kurt laughed. "You knowing all this stuff. It's kinda super hot."

"You know you're the first person to ever tell me that. Normally I just get picked on for being so smart."

"I'm sorry about that," Kurt frowned.

"Hey don't stress it okay. You've more than made it up to me?" Sebastian purred into Kurt's ear before kissing the shell softly.

"You know, tomorrow will be a month since we've been here," Kurt commented.

"Are you hinting that you want an anniversary gift because I think that may be a bit of a stretch."

"No. I just thought I'd mention it. It's kind of a big deal. I mean 30 days. Gone."

"But not wasted," Sebastian stressed.

"Right," Kurt agreed somberly.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing just... Don't you ever get upset about all you're going to miss out on. Like Stanford. You worked so hard and now that's just gone."

"Kurt it's like I said before. We can't dwell on what we can't change. Sure it's sucks, but I can't spend every day being bitter about it or I'll miss out on all the good stuff being here with you has to offer."

"Please," Kurt scoffed. "I don't hold a candle to an ivy league college."

"That's what you think," Sebastian said seriously.

"Who knows. Maybe one day you'll be there."

"Yeah. You really think so?"

"Sometimes you see those one in a million cases where people return home after years of being gone. Who's to say that can't be us."

"You're right," Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Who's to say. But whatever shall we do in the mean time?"

"Well maybe we could build an even bigger hut. Like a luxury type condo."

"Oh yeah. Or maybe a mansion," Sebastian countered playfully.

"Yes. I like the sound of that."

"Living with me in a mansion made out of sticks and leaves? For the rest of the foreseeable future."

"Exactly," Kurt smiled, turning his head so he could kiss Sebastian on the lips.

They continued kissing and cuddling like that until they fell into a deep sleep.

Each oblivious to the fact that only a few hundred miles away was the very helicopter that would bring them to the very freedom they had long since given up on.

It happened sometime after they ate their morning ration of fish.

Sebastian was reading the final chapter of the travel book while Kurt stood on the shore, collecting pieces of washed up driftwood.

It was low at first, so quiet Sebastian assumed it was just a particularly loud gust of wind, but then it persisted, growing louder by the second until Sebastian could no longer ignore it.

He set the book down and got to his feet, stepping back until the trees were completely out of his eye line and the sky was in focus.

At first he rubbed his eyes furiously, positive that he was seeing things. Sure that the helicopter was a mirage.

But even after blinking rapidly a few dozen times the object remained in the sky, advancing closer and closer.

"Oh-oh my god," Sebastian said faintly, too shocked to even scream.

He turned around, tripping over his feet a few times on his way to where Kurt was standing.

Once close enough he took a firm grip on the boys shoulder and began to shake him erratically.

Kurt looked back with big eyes, his heart sinking to his stomach as he took in Sebastian's expression. It was somewhere between stunned and terrified.

"Help," he panted breathless, while continuing to relentless shake Kurt.

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" Kurt asked in a panic.

"No. It's help. Here Sky. Copter. Look," he pointed persistently towards the sky. Until Kurt looked up.

Kurt's pulse accelerated as he starred up at the approaching air craft in bewilderment.

"We have to get the flare," Sebastian wheezed, tugging Kurt by the shirt until they were up by the hut, digging into the lifeboats abandoned box to retrieve the flare gun.

With a very shaky hand Sebastian handed it off to Kurt.

"Come on prom king, it's now or never," Sebastian urged him on.

Kurt took a deep breath, holding the gun up as high as he could and pulling the trigger.

The flare shot straight up into the air, bursting into the morning sky.

Kurt threw the gun down into the sand after that as each of them began to wave their arms back and forth while shouting furiously.

Much to their mutual relief the chopper began to circle, for what felt like hours, but then it was landing and for the first time, in thirty one days Kurt and Sebastian laid eyes on another human being.

It was a man, in a coast guard uniform, he hopped gently out of the door of the helicopter and ran straight for the pair.

The next few hours were a total blur to Kurt. Like a surreal dream that you float through in a haze.

He and Sebastian were ushered into the chopper and then the coast guard began to explain that Mr. Smythe had paid extra for a maritime specialist to cross map every piece of land within of hundred miles of every direction that the two were last seen.

The man explained that four other locations were already searched which was the reason why it had taken so long.

After that they were landing at an airport where a woman who explained that she was the lead investigator of their search party was waiting with bags of clothes and bottles of water.

They were put onto a small private plane and took off from there.

In the air they were given sandwiches and blankets.

Once they finished the food Kurt curled his knees up to his chest, rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and fell asleep.

Sebastian stayed up a little while longer, gently stroking Kurt's hair.

Of course he was ecstatic to be returning home, but somewhere in his mind he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

Just last night his future had been set. Now it was once again in limbo. Sure he would pick up where he had left off, focus on finishing school and heading off to California.

But that would be much easier said than done now, considering his mind set was so different than it had been before this trip.

Before he could tell himself that he was fine with being alone, with only his books to keep him company.

Now he knew that would forever be a lie.

All his educational success would mean nothing to him anymore if he didn't have the person he loved by his side. To share it all with.

As they grew closer and closer to their destination Sebastian's fear loomed, but so did his exhaustion and soon the sound of Kurt's steady breathing was lulling him to sleep.

When Kurt woke up Sebastian was still sleeping beside him.

He looked so peaceful Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself. It was a sight he had grown accustomed to, but was sure he would never get tired of.

Soon after that they began to descend.

Sebastian woke up with a yawn and stretch, before turning towards Kurt and offering him a lighthearted smile.

Again too cowardly to speak up, to ask out loud what their new plans would be now that they were back home.

This was the very moment Sebastian had been fearing for so long. The one where Kurt realized that the love he felt for Sebastian had been motivated by the sheer desperation of their situation.

As the wheels of the plane finally touched down on the ground and began advancing down the runway, gradually slowing as they prepared for their final stop Kurt took a deep inhale, in through his mouth and out through his nose.

He felt like he wanted to pinch himself, just to make sure this was all real.

At the start he had visions of this very moment. Of being saved, returning home. Now it all felt so surreal. Like one giant dream he would wake up from at any minute now

But as he looked around, took in the seats of the plane, the floor, the ceiling and finally the cockpit just in his eye line, he realized that never in his wildest fantasies could he envision this all so vividly.

It was all happening. The moment they had been waiting for was actually here and all Kurt could wonder was why he wasn't more excited.

Sebastian peered out the window of the plane, the airport just coming into focus. This was it, in a few minutes they would be back. Back to their real lives. To home and school.

Tonight they would get back into their beds, alone and fall asleep without getting to hold each other close.

At school they would be hounded with questions. Well Kurt would be. Sebastian would most likely go right back to being as invisible as he was before and he was fine with that. He really was.

There was only one person he cared about not being invisible to anymore and that was the one sitting beside him, but as the plane came to a complete stop and the crew began ushering them up and out of their seats Sebastian couldn't help but feel terrified that they might each get sucked into the strong current of familiarity that came with being back home.

So to ensure that he got to truly savor these last few moments of blissful ignorance he took Kurt's hand firmly in his own as they exited the plane and began making their way up the jet bridge.

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's palm tightly in his own. The bittersweet moment coming to a head as they walked through the double doors and were greeted by droves of cheering people.

Among the crowd Kurt immediately spotted his father, Quinn and Santana. They were all together, all the people he loved and missed and spent time thinking about were here for him.

Burt was the first to approach him, capturing him in a big bear hug.

The action caused Kurt and Sebastian's hand to slip out of one another's grasp and before either could even make a move to correct it they were being pulled, in opposite directions.

The loud fan fair going on all around making it hard to think straight.

Then before Sebastian knew it, he too was being hugged tightly. His father clinging desperately to him and crying into his shoulder.

Sebastian was too overwhelmed to be stunned so instead he simply hugged back with all his might.

Not realizing just how much he had truly missed his father until right now.

The next few minutes were utter chaos for Kurt. Being passed around from person to person. Hugged and kissed like he was returning home from war and then, before he could truly process what was happening Quinn and Santana were hooking their arms with his and steering him out of the terminal.

When the realization that he was leaving finally caught up to him he turned back desperately, hoping to catch a final glimpse at Sebastian before they parted ways for the first time in a month.

Sebastian leaned back from his father, taking in a much needed breath and then he took a fleeting glance back at Kurt's own personal cheering section.

That's when he noticed the boy being lead out of the room by his two beautiful best friends.

Sebastian looked on, silently praying to himself that Kurt would look back and then, by some miracle he did.

Their eyes met across the room and for a minute it was like they were the only two people in it.

All the spectators were gone, jubilant cheering muted and it was just them. Sharing a look so intense that it spoke louder than any words ever could.

Sadly the moment seemed to be over far too soon and reality quickly came crashing back down as Kurt was walked completely out of the room and again, just like he had been for most of his life, Sebastian was alone.

The car ride home was crazy for Kurt. He sat sitting smack dab between his two best friends, each going on and on about all he had missed out on. The fundraiser the Cheerios put on to help find him, the assembly the school threw in his honor.

Kurt nodded along to everything, even though he was really only half listening, catching every other word as they came at him.

He couldn't get Sebastian's eyes out of his head. They looked so sad and longing.

Kurt wondered if his eyes looked the same. It was in fact how he felt. Even in the midst of all this celebration his somber mood remained.

Because this was no longer normal for him and he was strangely okay with that.

It was too bad everyone around him seemed too preoccupied to notice how disconnected he was, a fact that only made him miss Sebastian that much more.

Sebastian and his father drove home in silence, only speaking when they pulled into a drive through to order some burgers and fries.

They ate in the car, Sebastian scarfing down his portion so quickly he got a cramp and didn't even care.

Once they pulled into the drive way Sebastian headed straight up to his room, flopping face down onto his bed with a sigh.

It smelled strongly of fragrant spring rain laundry detergent, so synthetic it made his already stuffed stomach turn while simultaneously bringing up a strong scene memory of him and Kurt, in the rain, dancing like fools.

The memory made his heart ache worst than his belly and he curled up into a ball, willing himself to fall asleep.

His eyes had just fluttered closed when there was a knock on his door frame.

He rolled over, finding his father standing there, blank expression on his face.

"Hey. What's up?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just came up to see how you're doing."

"I'm good," Sebastian lied. There was no good way to describe how he was feeling right now, all he knew was he needed time to sort it all out.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know I just really- I just really misse-," his father choked up, unable to finish his sentence.

"Dad," Sebastian said worriedly. "It's okay."

"No it isn't. I can't lie. It took you being lost to make me truly realize just how much I truly can't live without you around. Having you gone was like losing your mother all over again. Only this time I had only myself to blame. I mean I'm the one who forced you to go on that trip. But I only did it because I didn't want you to be lonely at Stanford. I wanted to be sure that you had the ability to socialize and look where it got you."

"Dad. You really think it's your fault that this happened?"

His father nodded slowly in response which caused Sebastian to laugh, mostly at the absurdity of the statement.

"Well It wasn't. I may have been mad about it at first but now I can't imagine it not happening. Plus I can honestly say that in some weird, twisted, roundabout way all of this did make me realize that I can socialize. At least to some extent. I never would have found that out if you hadn't pushed me to go. So thank you."

His dad let out a large sigh of relief. "Oh kid you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Touched by his father's surprising words and tired of being stubborn Sebastian broke the tension by getting up off his bed and going to hug his father tight.

"I missed you so much son and I promise I'm never going to take this all for granted again. Never." His dad assured as he patted his back firmly.

This time it was Sebastian's turn to get choked up.

At least this particular matter was now sorted. If only he could be sure that the rest of his problems would be this easy to tackle. Then his anxiety over facing them wouldn't be nearly as great as it was now.

Kurt felt like a shell of his former self. To the outside world he appeared normal, happy even, but on the inside he felt incomplete.

Going back to school had been nearly seamless. Almost like no time had passed. But it had passed and in that relatively short amount of time he found more out about himself than he ever had in the four years of high school.

Sebastian walked through the hallways of McKinley stoically, paying no attention to the dozens of prom flyers that littered the walls.

It had been three days since his return and just as expected things were exactly the same as before.

Kurt appeared to be too preoccupied by people's constant attentions to talk to him, another thing he expected. Which was why he was surprised when Kurt approached him that day at lunch.

The need to talk to Sebastian had been nagging Kurt all day and all night since they had been separated at the airport and then, this morning Burt had brought up throwing a welcome back party and Kurt had taken it as a sign.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Sebastian, but he was fearful about what they could possibly have to say to one another.

Now that they were back home their futures were destined to be apart.

Sebastian was back on track for Stanford while Kurt was goggling the criteria for applying to a junior college.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was ready to accept those facts just yet. So instead he decided to keep things light between them.

Maybe, if they couldn't have the rest of forever at least they could have the next few months to at least remain friends, if nothing else.

"Hey," Kurt greeted Sebastian happily.

"Oh hey," Sebastian returned, pushing his food around his plate.

"I'm sorry that we haven't had a minute to talk. I've just been really busy."

"It's alright. I understand."

"So how are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good...So um my dad is throwing a welcome back party this weekend and he really wants you there. We both do."

"A party? That's cool."

"So you'll come then?"

"Sure," Sebastian smiled, a gesture Kurt gladly returned.

The party was heavily attended, half of the senior student body crowded into Kurt's backyard.

Kurt's time was mostly monopolized by Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

It turned out in Kurt's absence the blond and the raven haired Latina had formed a romantic relationship.

Kurt wasn't too shocked by this. He saw the way Santana always admired the girl, but was too timid to ever speak up, probably out of fear.

Guess it turned out Kurt being lost hit home to his friend in a big way and had inspired them to grow more bold in their own lives because it was a harsh realization of just how truly fleeting time was.

Even being back Kurt still knew this to be true which was why he realized it was now or never, he either talked to Sebastian or he didn't.

So he excused himself from his friends, picked two drinks up off the refreshment table and made his way over to where Sebastian was sitting, adorably reading the label on a bag of chips.

Kurt was just steps away from him when Burt called for everyone's attention and he froze in place.

"Everyone, can I please get your attention for a minute. I'd like to make a toast to my son Kurt and to Sebastian. I can't tell you how happy I am to have you boys back. Safe and sound. So could you please all raise a glass to them and their homecoming."

The entire party clapped and cheered and soon Kurt was being passed around once more. His opportunity to talk to Sebastian slashed.

By the time he returned to the backyard Sebastian was gone and from there Kurt's mood remained disappointed.

Sebastian had left the party, feeling far too out of place to stay any longer.

Being surrounded by all those people who barely even gave him a sideways glance made him feel uneasy and the only person around to put him back at ease was too busy socializing.

Sebastian figured he would come back later, when Kurt was alone and the party was over, besides he still felt he needed a few more hours to figure out exactly how to approach this.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Four hours later Sebastian returned.

For several minutes he stood outside Kurt's house, kicking a rock around with his shoe.

He considered knocking on the front door, but the minute he thought about having to face Kurt's father and a possible bombard of questions his courage waned and he opted for the window instead.

He climbed the trellis outside Kurt's window easily, tapping lightly on the glass to gain the boy's attention.

Kurt ran over to the window, opening it slowly so the noise level was minimum.

"Hey," he greeted Sebastian with a warm smile that immediately made him happy with his decision of the window. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah well I was thinking that we didn't get to talk much at the party this afternoon so I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"You know this house has a front door right?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Yeah but where's the sense of adventure in that?" Sebastian countered with a chuckle.

"Well do you wanna come in. My dad's downstairs watching college football. He never hears a thing during those four hours."

Sebastian was tempted to take Kurt up on the offer. Since their homecoming he had been sleeping terribly, tossing and turning.

He knew it was because the lack of the warm and familiar body cuddled up next to him, but he couldn't admit that now. Not when things were so weird between them.

"No I'm good," he declined begrudgingly. "In fact I should probably get going. My dad and I are having dinner. Fifth time this week. That's like the most we've had together in a row, since, well forever I think."

"That's really great Bas," Kurt commented sincerely. "I'm glad you two are getting so close."

The use of the familiar nickname caused Sebastian's heart to pang sharply in his chest and he sighed heavily. "I should really go."

"Okay," Kurt nodded in agreement. "Bye I guess."

"Bye," Sebastian offered back before he began to ascend the wooden structure carefully.

Kurt took a deep breath. This was it, he knew if he didn't speak up now he'd regret it forever.

Luckily Sebastian hadn't gotten too far down the trellis yet.

"Hey," Kurt began, causing Sebastian to immediately pause. "You know Prom is tomorrow night. I wasn't going to go, but Quinn is sort of insisting and Santana wouldn't take no for an answer so yeah..."

"You should go. Have one last hurray with you girls before we graduate. You deserve it. You've been through a lot prom king," Sebastian said with a teasing wink.

"Don't you mean we," Kurt corrected. "I mean you deserve it just as much as I do."

"Not in the eyes of the student body. I bet they'd all gasp in horror if I showed up at their precious prom."

"That's not true," Kurt insisted. "You should go." He attempted to hint subtlety, hoping his effort was not too obvious, but just obvious enough that Sebastian would take the bait.

"It's not really my scene. You know with the punch bowl, the DJ, the dancing to bad top 40 songs. Which I totally hate, "Sebastian scoffed.

"You didn't seem to mind dancing with me on the island," Kurt remarked somberly, his eyes downcast on the floor.

"That was different Kurt."

Kurt looked up sharply at that, eyes wide and that stunning crystal blue that made Sebastian's stomach flutter and his knees weak. "It doesn't have to be Sebastian. I hate that things are so strange between us now. I would never wish to be back on that island, but I do wish everyday that I could have back those moments we shared, because even under the horrible circumstances they were still some of the best of my entire life. I was just hoping that we could have one more before it was too late, but I guess you don't feel the same way."

"Kurt," Sebastian started, but the other boy threw his hand up in protest.

"Don't bother Sebastian. You already gave me your answer and that's more than enough for me." He leaned back, slamming the window shut furiously before turning and collapsing onto his mattress in a fit of tears.

How could he have been so stupid to think that once they were back here all this would stay how it was.

All the promises they made to each other on the island were empty ones. Said in moments of desperation, when they believed the only option was death.

But the moment they had stepped off the plane they fell right back into the roles they were most comfortable in, only now it didn't give Kurt any satisfaction, not the way it used to.

The only thing he felt now was empty, and he knew it was that crucial missing piece. A piece named Sebastian.

All night Sebastian tossed and turned even worse than before. Kurt's words echoing loudly in his mind every time he tried to close his eyes.

This time a week ago he was planning to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, now he was right back where he started. Alone and bitter. Before all this he could let that kind of stuff slide because he held strong to the notion that one day he'd be gone, off being a scholar at Stanford. Then all the loneliness and lunches eaten by himself in the stairwell would not have been in vain.

But now that he had lived the flip side of it. Had spent every waking and sleeping moment with another person he knew how painful it was to give up.

Part of him wished none of this had ever happened, because then he wouldn't be feeling this crummy, but if he wished away the bad that would also mean casting aside all the good.

All the kisses, the affection, and most of all the love making.

The way Kurt's doe eyes lit up whenever he laughed or how his little nose scrunched up adorably when he was determined.

No Sebastian was wrong, he would never want to take any of that back. Not in a million years.

Because If he couldn't have it back physically then at least he could have the memories and that was better than nothing at all.

The next morning, after getting less than a hour of sleep, Sebastian dragged himself up out of bed and down the stair towards the kitchen.

Halfway down the smell of cinnamon hit his nose, but sadly not even that could pull him out of his lifeless funk.

He sat heavily at the kitchen table, across from his father who was looking over a legal brief with a mindful eye.

Douglass glanced up from the paper before addressing his offspring. "Is there something the matter son? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine dad," Sebastian answered somberly. "Just tired."

"Well I had Lucy make French toast. Your favorite."

"Sorry dad, but I'm not very hungry. I think I'm gonna just head out." He went to stand but his father's hand gesture stopped him.

"Wait Sebastian can you please stay just a little bit longer. I need to speak to you about something important,"

"Sure," Sebastian nodded, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair.

"Look I know things are probably still a little weird for you. You know being gone for so long and all and I just want you to know that if you're depressed you can talk to me. I'm here to listen."

"I know dad. You've been really great. Making it home for dinner and everything."

"So why do you still look so down kiddo?"

"It's a guy," Sebastian answered with a blunt grunt.

"Kurt Hummel," his father supplied easily.

Sebastian nodding slowly in response. "Is it that obvious?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him at the airport. The two of you got pretty close out there on that island didn't you?"

"You have no idea how close," Sebastian commented absentmindedly, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to.

"And I don't need to know," his father insisted.

"Right sorry," Sebastian blushed.

"No I understand. You've got it bad. I've been there."

"Yeah well were you as big a coward about it as I was?"

"Oh yeah. When your mother and I first started talking I tried to run, but she refused to let me. She always said the best kinda love is the one worth fighting for and I'm sure if she were here right now she'd tell you to go out and fight the good fight."

Sebastian smiled. "You're right. She would. Thanks dad."

"Anytime," his father winked, standing from the table with his papers now tucked under his arm. He dug into the breast pocket of his suit, pulling a small silver keychain out and sliding it effortlessly across the table.

Sebastian looked down curiously at the key, then back up at his dad who was now smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"I was going to save it until after Graduation but I figure now you'll need a steed to ride into prom on. So have at it."

"You're giving me your car?"

"No way. Are you insane? I love that car. No I'm giving you your own car. It's parked out in the third car garage. Go check it out," his father encouraged with a nod in that direction.

With that Sebastian took off like a shot. Heading straight towards the tiny space of the third car garage. There he found what appeared to be a large vehicle covered up with a large dropped sheet.

He pulled the cover off quickly, eager to reveal what was underneath.

To both his surprise and delight it was a truck.

A large black pick up, with tinted windows and what appeared to be custom interior.

When Sebastian's father stepped out of the house he ran for him, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you so much dad."

"Hey it's no problem. I just assumed you would maybe want to road trip to California, and would need a big enough space to put all your stuff."

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed.

"Son," his father began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know I have plenty of suits in my closet if you need to borrow one and now you have a ride so you're pretty much out of excuses."

Sebastian breathed out a light laugh.  
"Yeah. You know what, you're right. I am. What color tie do you think I should wear?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Kurt stood by the punch table, staring down at the grossly red concoction in horror, even from way up here his nose could smell the grain alcohol wafting out of it. If was so pungent he nearly gagged.

Then luckily his thoughts of red spiked punch were dashed when Quinn came up behind him, grabbing his hand firmly and startling him half the death.

"There you are," she shouted over the top 40 tune the DJ had just put on. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to. Everyone keeps asking about you. Blaine even told me he'd like a dance."

"Sorry Q I am just not really in the mood to dance right now," Kurt said with a frown, suddenly feeling tempted to pour himself a glass of the punch just to drown out the somber feelings about an event he once held in high regard.

"Is this about him?" Quinn asked seriously. Clearly concerned about Kurt's well being.

This afternoon, as they were slipping on their formal wear Kurt broke down and told his two best friends everything.

Their reactions had been surprisingly supportive. Both saying they completely understood how a situation like that could bring two people close together.

Kurt frowned at Quinn's question. "I hate that it is, but yes. I can't stop thinking about how we ended things last night. I feel like I could have been a little less harsh."

"You'll see him at school tomorrow," Quinn assured.

"Hopefully, but who knows. He could spend the next week completely avoiding me. We both know how good he is at that," Kurt pouted, turning away from his best friend to swallow back his tears.

"Or he could be outside right now in a pretty impressive suit and tie combo," Quinn commented smugly.

A remark which gained Kurt's full attention.

The blonde nodded over towards one on the large glass windows and sure enough, standing right behind it was Sebastian Smythe. Dressed in a very becoming grey and black three piece suit and looking as lost as a puppy who just got loose from his yard.

"Aww he looks so adorable," Quinn cooed. "Well what are you waiting for? Go."

"You sure you'll be okay in here alone?" Kurt wondered. "I mean I don't think Brit and Santana are coming up for air anytime soon." He pointed out with a hearty chuckle as they both looked back at the two girl who were sitting at the table exchanging kisses.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Quinn assured. You know I've sorta had my eye on Noah Puckerman all night. I think I'm gonna be bold and ask him to dance. What have I got to lose right."

"Right," Kurt nodded, his eyes now locked firmly on Sebastian, who was still outside looking perplexed.

Kurt gave Quinn one last heartfelt smile before making his way through the crowd of dancing couples. He pushed the heavy glass door open to the outside. The chill immediately hitting him and causing him to shiver.

When he heard it open Sebastian turned his attention towards the door.

For a minute he feared he may have been imagining Kurt approaching him. He looked so gorgeous he put everyone else in attendance to shame and instead of anger in his eyes there was happiness and relief. Which, for a brief second made Sebastian think he was maybe, possibly just dreaming all this.

But then Kurt stopped and shivered, bringing his hand up to his arms to hug them close to his body and that's when Sebastian knew this was all real.

Off instinct Sebastian quickly removed his jacket, running over to the other boy to lay it over his shoulders.

"Thanks," Kurt remarked softly. Taking a subtle whiff of the fabric now wrapped around him. It smelled, warm and familiar, yet not too overpowering. It smelled just the way Sebastian always did, it smelled like home.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Kurt commented casually, doing his best to keep the building excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah well...my dad, he uh he bought me a car. So I thought I'd go for a drive."

"In a three piece suit with matching shoes?" Kurt questioned skeptically.

"I guess you got me on that one," Sebastian laughed lightly. "Look Kurt the real reason I came here was to see you and to tell you that all that stuff you said about our time together being the best of your life. Well I feel that way too. I always have. Nothing I said to you out there was a lie. I meant every single word. I guess I was just scared that now that we were back here that you would see me the same way everybody else did and you wouldn't like it. So I pulled away before that could happen, but I can see now how foolish that was. So I'm here. For you."

Kurt took a deep breath, in through his nose, out through his mouth. Letting all of Sebastian's words process for a minute before he stepped forward, bridging the gap between them and bringing their lips together in an answering kiss.

He couldn't speak now, fearing that if he did so his words would be nothing but a choking gasp of tears. So instead he did the only thing he knew would keep him composed, he kissed Sebastian, pouring every bit of himself into the action.

They parted with mutual sighs of satisfaction, foreheads resting lightly against each other's.

"I missed that so much," Sebastian admitted.

"Me too and now I believe you owe me a dance."

"As long as we can do it out here and not in there."

"But we can't hear the music out here." Kurt reminded.

"Since when do we need music to dance?" Sebastian asked fleetingly as he took Kurt's hand in his own and they silently began to sway to and fro.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Graduation came the very next week.

Kurt and Sebastian spent each of those five days together. Sometimes even going as far as sneaking into one another's rooms to sleep together.

They didn't do anything more sleep but that was enough for them. All they were craving was the closeness.

On the day of graduation Kurt stood anxiously in his cap and gown by the front door of the gym, waiting for Sebastian's truck to appear.

When it finally did Kurt grew even more excited, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering rapidly.

He still couldn't believe he got the same reaction every time he so much as thought about his boyfriend, but he was glad he did.

Once out of the car, Sebastian approached him, taking him hand firmly as they both walked proudly through the double doors of the gymnasium.

An hour later, after all the speeches were given, the diplomas handed out and the caps all tossed up in the air the two were officially high school graduates.

Their fathers each congratulated them with hugs and handshakes before Sebastian's offered to take all four out to dinner.

They dined at a very nice steakhouse and after some back and forth the dads each agreed to split the bill fifty fifty.

Out by the car Kurt hugged his dad once more, saying a goodbye and promising to not be home too late.

Sebastian promised the same thing to his father before taking Kurt's hand and tugging him towards his pickup.

Yesterday Sebastian had said he wanted to take Kurt out tonight to celebrate. The only thing he had failed to mention was where this little celebration would take place.

So with their dinner now enjoyed and their cap and gowns shed Kurt and Sebastian drove silently down the highway, towards the mystery location Sebastian had yet to divulge.

"You're not even going to give me a hint," Kurt said as he looked out the window of the pickup truck, traffic rushing past his line of sight in a hazy blur.

"I can tell you we'll be there in less than five minutes, but that's all you're getting." Sebastian teased.

"Fine," Kurt laughed, amused at how playful Sebastian was acting tonight.

True to his word not five minutes later they're pulling off the main road and traveling up a winding one, Sebastian stopping the truck at a bluff that overlooked the entire town. The bed of it pointed out towards the edge.

"Wow," Kurt mused as he turned around and peered out the large back window. "It's gorgeous out here."

"Yeah well I know for a fact that you and I get along best when we're secluded so I figured this would be the perfect place."

"The perfect place for what exactly?" Kurt questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"A toast of course," Sebastian said while leaning over towards the glove compartment. Inside sat a bottle of sparking apple cider and two plastic champagne flutes.

He retrieved the items, opening the bottle easily and pouring it out evenly into the waiting cups.

Once topped off Sebastian held his up high in the air. "To the craziest school year two seniors have ever had. I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else."

They each clinked lightly, both taking small sips before placing the glasses down in the cup holders.

"This is really nice," Kurt stated softly, impressed by the romantic gesture.

Sebastian slid in closer, putting an arm around his boyfriends shoulder. "I'm glad you like it, but you know what would make it even better?"

"Hmm?" Kurt wondered with a curious hum.

Sebastian leaned back, digging around on the floor until he pulled a large back pack up and gave it a pat. "A little star gazing. For old times' sake."

He hopped out the driver side door and ran around to the back.

Kurt looked side to side in confusion before shrugging, opening his door and following his mans lead.

Kurt was surprised to see that inside the back pack was a comforter that Sebastian had spread out across the now open bed of the truck. Next he unrolled and pulled the zippers down on two sleeping bag.

They processed to lay down side by side. Kurt's head resting comfortably on Sebastian's chest, his leg thrown over his boyfriends lower half and curled tightly.

"I forgot just how much I loved this," Kurt remarked into the skin of Sebastian's neck. His nose running back and forth along the smooth skin.

Sebastian sighed happily. "Yeah. Me too. We should really make it a weekly thing."

"I would like that," Kurt said in monotone, his sentence sounding strangely unfinished.

"But?" Sebastian baited, knowing full well that there was something more on the boys mind.

"But..." Kurt began. "I just don't want to start a tradition with you only to have it end in three months when you leave."

"Oh right. Well you know maybe we could keep it going while I'm in California."

"I don't think doing this over the phone would have quite the same effect." Kurt added sarcastically.

"Then how about you come with me," Sebastian proposed as casually as he would if he were asking Kurt out to a movie.

Kurt sat up quickly, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You're not serious."

Sebastian sat up beside him, taking his hand. "I'm dead serious Kurt. I mean why not?"

"Because-because," Kurt stuttered.

"Look I know we could each probably think of a million reasons not to, but forget all that. If what happened to us proves anything it's that we're best when we're together. So let's keep that going. Imagine it Kurt. Me at Stanford living out my dream and you there, with me, mapping out your very own. The possibilities in California are so much greater than they are here. Plus think about how great it would be waking up together every day, in each other's arms. I can't imagine anything more perfect." Sebastian sold the idea with such passion and enthusiasm Kurt couldn't help but be intrigued.

He also didn't want to give up this close bond they now shared anymore than Sebastian did, but moving, all the way out to California. That was a big decision, huge in fact.

"I-" he started, but was quickly cut off by his boyfriends protest.

"No. Don't answer right this minute okay," Sebastian insisted. "Let it really sink in. You can tell me your final answer in three months."

"When the idea of letting you go across the country will be even harder to fathom?" Kurt added.

"Yup. That's my plan. To make these next 90 days so amazing that you can't help but insist on coming with me."

"Well you're doing a pretty good job at it so far. The cider, the blankets, the star gazing. It's all very romantic," Kurt stressed.

"And this is just the beginning," Sebastian boasted confidently.

"You know you don't have to convince me that you're amazing. I already know you are."

"You're pretty great too. Why do think I don't want to let you go?"

"I'm not going anywhere Bas. I'll be right here. Always."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand firmly. "I'm willing to do the long distance thing with you because texting, Skyping and writing letters is better than not having you at all but honestly I don't know how I'm going to live without these hands."

He brought Kurt's knuckles up to his lips and placed a gently kiss there.

"And these arms," he whispered softly, mouth pressing quick kisses up Kurt's forearm to his shoulder.

"And this neck," he breathed hotly over's Kurt's Adam's apple, causing him to gulp down the rising lump in his throat.

"I love this neck," Sebastian continued. His warm, intoxicating breath on Kurt's skin giving him a strange sorta contact high. That made him suddenly feel light headed.

"In fact I think I have an unhealthy obsession with this neck," Sebastian ran his tongue across the flesh. "It's so soft and kissable. I can't possibly see how I could go without it for months on end. Tell me Kurt. Tell me how I'll do it?"

"Jesus Sebastian just shut up and kiss me already," Kurt growled, hand hooking securely around the back of Sebastian's neck and pulling him down into a demanding kiss.

They're bodies ground together, seeking friction and they kissed over and over. The sound of wet smacks of eager lips filling the night air surrounding them.

In a rushed blur of wanting desire clothing began being stripped off and tossed aside hastily, until each was laid completely bare.

Sebastian crawled over Kurt, his added body weigh greatly welcomed.

For a moment Kurt's mind wondered how he really would live without this. Without Sebastian's touch, his scent, his smile. The euphoric faces he made whenever they were in the throes of passion.

Kurt knew he would miss those most of all.

Sadly talking over Skype just wouldn't have the same affect and Kurt hadn't had any of this for very long so he wasn't ready to just give it all up. Not yet.

Suddenly moving across the country didn't seem so crazy. In fact if it meant he got to keep all this than it was actually pretty logical.

"Hey are you alright?" Sebastian wondered genuinely. Noticing that Kurt was no longer responding to his attention.

"I better than alright," Kurt answered back truthfully, stroking his finger tips along Sebastian's jaw line. "I love you." It was the first time he had said it since that day on the island, only this time it came from a place of true caring and not only desperation.

"I love you too Kurt," Sebastian answered back without hesitation. The same way he had all those weeks ago.

They met for another kiss, this one having the added bonus of their shared affections behind it, making it far more intense and much easier to get lost in.

Soon Kurt found himself undressed and looking up at the night sky, Sebastian's head between his legs. That talented mouth of his bobbing up and down while he produced a light hum in the back of his throat that caused a shiver of immense delight to shoot up Kurt's spin, coming to rest heavily in his gut.

Kurt groined softly as Sebastian's lips slid completely off him. The night breeze hitting his now moistened length and making him shake slightly.

Sebastian kissed the side of his neck firmly before leaning over to retrieve his discarded dress pants, digging into the pocket to remove a small bottle of lubricant and a condom.

"Looks like you were planning on doing much more out here than stargaze," Kurt pointed out with an amused chuckle. Snatching the condom wrapper from Sebastian's hand and treating it open easily Witt his teeth.

"No. It's just living on an island for a month tough me to be prepared for any situation."

"Nice save," Kurt purred as his hand slid down Sebastian's torso, stopping to gently stroke his inner thigh a few times before taking a loving grip on his manhood and rolling the condom down it smoothly.

"You don't seem to be upset," he joked breathlessly.

"Quite the opposite actually," Kurt stressed. leaned up on his elbows, his lips skimming delicately across Sebastian's jaw line.

Sebastian nudged Kurt's knees apart so that he could nestle comfortably between his legs.

After fumbling with the cape on the lube he popped it open with a sound of adorable satisfaction, spreading some out onto three of his fingers before skimming them teasing across Kurt's opening before putting two gradually inside him.

Kurt's brow broke with sweat as he bit down lightly on his bottom lip, body squirming restlessly, which only caused the digits to slip further in and skim his prostate lightly.

He heaved a heavy sigh of satisfaction, rocking his hips forward slightly to repeat the action over and over again.

With his free hand Sebastian poured some more lube onto his shaft, palming his cock until it was slicked up and practically throbbing, aching to be buried deep inside Kurt's tight, gorgeous body.

He removed his fingers as careful as he could, quickly replacing them with his length and pushing all the way in at once.

"Ahh,ahh," Kurt wailed, chest heaving.

Sebastian cupped his chin, tilting it up slightly so that he could kiss him gently on the lips.

For a long while he didn't make a move. He simple let this feeling wash over. Being one with Kurt was like being wrapped securely in a blanket fresh from the dryer .It was so warm, tight, inviting.

Sebastian never wanted this to end. He wanted to stay connected, just like this, for all eternity. Wanted to grow old and gray and still be here with Kurt's warmth surrounding the most sensitive part of him.

Yet his teenage body seemed to have other ideas and soon it was shaking with the need to move, to thrust in and out, savoring the sensation more every time.

Sebastian became so lost in the need that he didn't realize just how hard his thrust had became until Kurt let out a particularly loud grunt that caught his attention.

After that he eased up a bit. His movements, slow and shallow. Until Kurt body keened under his and they both simultaneously orgasm.

As Kurt slowly came down from the post coital cloud he was floating on he realized that he truly could not live without this either.

Because along with showing them how well they worked together, their time on the island had also tough them how fragile life really was and how easily things could change in the blink of an eye.

When Kurt thought about it like that he got his true answer.

He rolled over onto Sebastian, resting his chin on the other boys warm chest. "I wanna go," Kurt sighed dreamily into the skin.

"What?" Sebastian asked, blinking slowly as his eyes began to droop closed.

"To California. I'm gonna go with you," Kurt remarked casually, kissing delicately at his boyfriends sternum.

It took a few more seconds for Sebastian to process but when it finally did all click he sat up on his elbows and peered down at Kurt with big eyes.

"Are you serious? I'm mean you're serious and not just saying that because I just gave you a really amazing orgasm."

"Don't be so cocky," Kurt teased him with a light shove to Sebastian's shoulder. "Do you really think I'd make such a huge life decision based solely on the fact that you're really great at getting me off?"

"Well I know I would," Sebastian joked.

Kurt laughed softly in amusement. "Well I'm not. I'm making it based on the fact that life is too short to second guess things. Plus I can't be without you. You're my anchor Sebastian Smythe. You keep me grounded. I'd be a fool to let that go."

Sebastian stretched his arms out, pulling Kurt up to him and kissing him firmly on the lips, breaking away with a big extravagant muah sound.

"Kurt Hummel I never in a million years expected to be here with you but now that I am I could possibly imagine it any other way. I love you so much and getting lost with you was the best thing that ever happened to me because for the first time in my life I feel found."

Kurt sniffled back his building tears before he kissed Sebastian gently.

"I can't believe I get to live with the prom king," Sebastian added with a teasing smile.

"What did I say about calling me that? Kurt growled playfully. "Now you're gonna pay."

"Oh yeah. How so?"

"Like this," Kurt pounced, knocking Sebastian back as he proceeded to tickle him.

While neither knew just exactly what their futures held. They knew one thing for sure. As long as they were together they could tackle any obstacle.


End file.
